Unleash Me
by Unconsciously Aware
Summary: Kagome's been sold to Inuyasha & after the unexplainable Kagome is left with Inuyasha's child. Inuyahsa is dating Kikyo, which causes Kikyo to envy Inuyasha's growing fondness for the baby & Kagome. What now? It is Inu/Kag &some Ses/Rin &a bit of San/Mir.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To the one reveiwer, I desided to go over the story and add some details. **_To first reviewer-- I am not going to stoop down to your level and be mean to you, but here is what I have to say. I did add a few details here and there, but my way of writing is mine and mine only. I like to leave details out so your own mind can create your own image of the story. That's what I like about reading books. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself. I am not looking for improvement, but looking for ways to show my ideas. I don't care for what you have to say if you aren't going to be nice. Please, don't review again if you are going to be so rude. Besides, you shouldn't talk about me having typos when you can't even press the space bar. o.O -- To first reviewer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other pwnsomeness.**

**Ages**_(so far)_**: Kagome- 18 (p.s.: others don't really matter, yet)**

_Tonight's catch will be the best. It has to be. _

The demon ran into the night, slipping around corners and ducking behind random objects. He looked over the crowd. Nothing good there. The demon turned and searched over the next few people. He was to find alother girl to be sold into slavery. His job was somewhat illegal, but people should know to watch out after how many were kidnapped and never seen again.

No, no, and no. Nothing looked good tonight. He sneakily got back down to the lower floor of the store and saw a young girl shuffling through a rack of clothes. She was with others her age.

The demon overheard:

"Eri, come and look at this! It's so cute, and it's cheap!"

The girl-- Eri-- looked up from her rack and moved over to the young girl. "Oh, my gosh! You're right! This would look so hot on you! Yuki, come over here!" Yuki, some other girl that came from another rack of clothes brisked over to where Eri and the girl were.

"Wow, Kagome, this would be perfect for the first day of school." Yuki breathed after looking over the shirt.

"You think so? I'll go try it on." Kagome took the shirt off the rack in her size and went into the changing room.

_Perfect._

The demon followed Kagome into the changing room, but before she took off any clothes he jumped over the wall into her changing room.

Kagome was about to yell for help, but the demon covered her mouth and sprayed toxic in her face, making Kagome fall into a trance.

:

"Master, I brought you somthing, you undoubtably will love." The demon said huskily. He moved out of the way to show off a sleeping Kagome, sitting in a chair.

"Why, Hanoshi, this... is perfect," a man from the other side of the room stated.

Hanoshi bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, master."

The man rose out of his own chair and walked forward. He nodded to Hanoshi, a sign of dismissal. The demon scurried off.

"You will fetch a marvelous price." The man, who turned out to be a demon, as he stepped into the light, snapped his fingers, and two doors opened.

"Get the girl ready. In two days I want to put her on the market."

A women stepped out and nodded. "As you wish." She hustled over, bowed, then took Kagome from where she was and picked her up.

:

Kagome's eyes flickered open as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" Kagome mumbled.

Where she was there were no windows, so shadows played all around the room. The only light came through the crack of a door. The door opened and standing in the doorway was a short woman. "So, I see you've awaken," the woman nodded her head. "Follow me."

"Wait, where am I?" Kagome said again.

The women shrugged, as if it was no use telling Kagome where... she would be leaving soon anyways.

"This way, now." The woman urged.

Kagome sighed and nodded. Once they got to another room and the woman stopped, Kagome desided it was time to ask another question.

"What am I doing here?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Kagome, then sighed.

"You are to become a slave." Kagome felt herself tense up.

"It's no use running away. Girls have done it before. This place is a maze. Only one person knows how to get around it. Once a girl got lost and died of starvation. We found her a week later. It was just her bones left. A pity." The woman shook her head.

"Now, no use fighting, is there? Make my job easy. Hold still," she said, and placed Kagome over in the middle of the room. The woman walked into a closet-like thing and pulled out an outfit. "Shiniku got these for you. She is the dressmaker." Kagome nodded her head slowly and took the outfit from the woman. "Put it on. I do hope you know how to do that." Kagome nodded again and put it on, discarding her other clothes. The woman put the discarded clothes into a trashcan-like bin and the bin made a surging noise.

Kagome changed into a red and black tiger-striped tank top. It was cute, but it made Kagome uncomfortable about the amount of cleavage the shirt helped show off. Her hair flowed easily down her neck, around her shoulders. Kagome was also wearing jean short shorts and red flats. The thing that made her scared was that everything fit her perfectly... hugging every curve on her body.

The woman turned around when Kagome changed and shook her head. "Huh! That Shiniku knows her outfits!" She looked up at Kagome's face, which was slightly tilted to the side, in question. To change the subject, the woman said, "My name is Mykio." Kagome nodded.

"Mine's Kagome," she murmured. Mykio nodded.

"Now, time for the hair and make-up! I'll bring in Toilu." Mykio scrambled out the door, and in place of her came another girl, whom Kagome guessed was Toilu.

"Hello, I'm Toilu." The girl, not much older than Kagome said.

"Kagome." Toilu nodded like Mykio.

"You must've heard it's time for your make-up..." Kagome nodded,

"Yup."

"Well, take a seat here." Toilu pointed towards the chair next to Kagome. Kagome complied and sat in the seat.

Toilu started by putting a plastic dress over Kagome so no water and hair would get on her outfit. Toilu began by washing Kagome's hair. This felt nice to Kagome, but she told herself not to get too used to this, because she somehow knew it wouldn't become a custom.

After washing Kagome's hair, Toilu dryed it and put in some deep conditioner, lathering it in her hair. This made Kagome's hair shine, and it reflected off her bright brown eyes. Toilu turned on a curler and began to curl her black hair in small and big curls. The curls naturally framed Kagome's face, and Kagome was suprised at how good she looked with just some deep conditioner and curlier hair.

Next Toilu moved onto Kagome's face. Toilu brought out a whole big makeup kit from the closet Mykio got Kagome's outfit from and set it on a table in front of Kagome. First Toliu cleaned Kagome's face of any dirt and scrime, and cleansed it. Toilu noticed Kagome didn't need any foundation for her pale but flawless face, so she moved onto Kagome's eyes. She took some redish eyeshadow and told Kagome to shut her eyes. Kagome obeyed while Toilu did her thing.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, her eyes were coated in a perfect layer of the eyeshadow. After Toilu took out a black pencil eyeliner and started to lightly line Kagome's eyes. Toilu didn't do that much because Kagome's eyes already looked big and bright, and didn't really need all that much of anything else to make her eyes stick out. They already did that naturally.

Toilu took out a mascara tube and pulled out the wand. She only lightly went over Kagome's bottom lashes because it wouldn't look that natural if she did it there too much. Kagome didn't even need that much black mascara because her top lashes were already really rather thich and long.

Toilu took out a light red lipstick and took off the cap. "Ahh," she said, a word that meant for Kagome to open her mouth (a.n.: if you didn't already know.) Kagome opened and Toilu started to fill Kagome's lips in with the lipstick. After Toilu started to rub her lips together and pointed to her mouth, silently telling Kagome to do the same. Kagome took it as a sign that Toilu didn't like telling people what to do.

After that, Toilu pulled out a tube of clear lipgloss. Kagome opened her mouth to get it over with faster and Toilu nodded. Toilu unscrewed the cap to the 'gloss and spread it over Kagome's lips, help making them shine.

Kagome gasped when Toilu turned Kagome around in the seat to see how she looked in the mirror. She looked like a girl going to prom, the way her cheeks were slightly pink from being flustered.

Toilu smiled at her work and started making her way to the door.

"I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow will be..." she paused, searching for the right word. "Tiring," she said. And with that, she left.

_Where am I supposed to sleep? There is no bed..._

Just then a bed came down from a side of the wall. Kagome realised it was a pull out bed. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she scrambled over to the bed and tried to sleep.

_In the morning I'll find a way to get away... _Kagome thought, drifting into slumber.

:

"Good morning, **Kuh**-gome." Hanoshi snarled.

"'Morning," Kagome mumbled, and opened one eye to Hanoshi.

"This is no time to daddle, let's go. First day of marketing! Aren't you just excited?!"

Kagome scrambled out of the bed. She slide her shoes on again, and followed Hanoshi out of the room. "What happens... today?" Kagome asked.

After hesitating, Hanoshi desided to answer. "Well... you stand beside Wimou while he makes offers to demons and such. Your going to be sold to one of them by the end of the end of the week. By the end of the week we give you to the demon who has offered us the biggest amount. But today... in the morning we need to find out what you can do."

_What I... can do? And who is Wilmou?_

Hanoshi led her to a room with many of things... a kitchen, a living room, a car, a sketchboard, and a dance floor.

_What the...?_

Kagome stared blankly at Hanoshi. He just rolled his eyes, then said, "We need to see what you can do. Cook, clean, drive, draw and dance.

Kagome tilted her head to the side for the second time since she was here. _Huh?_

"It might be weird to you, but you're a human, so just go along with it." Kagome shrugged. "Whatever I have to do," she sighed.

:

When Hanoshi came back to Kagome, he could see she could do all of them. And well. The dance floor told him she got all the steps right to every song and she cooked, cleaned, drove, and drew perfectly.

Hanoshi smiled to himself.

_She will fetch a high price for Wilmou, and since I caught her, I will get most of the lot._

"Come along, Kagome. Time for the first day of marketing," he said, licking his lips.

Kagome followed him out the door and to the place where she would be up for selling.

:

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked it! I got inspired by going through my history class notes and seeing some about slaves. So yeah... I used it for a story! I'm really proud because it's a long first chapter. Wooo!**

**Review, please! (lol, NO FLAMERS!) **

**Thank you for reviewing! It inspires me to write longer chapters, hehe. This one attracted more than the other one at the first chapter. If you don't already know, I don't take long to update. D Bye, for now! With Love,**

**Michelle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other pwnsomeness.**

**Ages**_(so far)_**: Kagome- 18 --?**

**--**

Kagome was dragged to a minimart. It looked 'sketch' to her, and Kagome guessed this place was just a cover-up of what it really was.

When they reached indoors, Hanoshi finally let go of her arm. Kagome could have sworn he cut off her blood flow to her fingers, but didn't make it into anything of importance by complaining. She had other things to think about, like a) how to get the heck outta this place and b) what the _hell _was going on.

A man walkd through the doors in the back of the store, and Kagome made an assumption that this demon was Wilmou.

"Hello, Kagome," the man 'Wilmou' smirked. "You just wait here until the demons start coming. All you have to do is smile and look pleasant." He glanced at Kagome, but all she did was just tilt her head to the left.

_Huh?_

The man continued, "Well, you just do that while we," he looked at Hanoshi, "make the offers."

Kagome gulped.

_Riiiiiight._

After an hour or two, Kagome wasn't sure, two tiger demons walked through the door. They walked up to the front desk with 'Wilmou' right behind it.

"What do you have today, Wilmou?" The demons were staring at Kagome, almost burning a hole through the middle of her head.

"We have this fine human article," his eyebrows twitched in amusement of his choice of words, "and she is one for you. She has it all, fellas. Looks, body, and, last but not least... brains."

The men snickered in front of Kagome.

Her mouth was starting to ache from smiling so cheekily, trying to get on Wilmou's nerves, but to no avail.

The two demons licked their lips greedily.

"The starting price?" the left one asked.

"There is none yet."

The second smirked and said, "We'll give a starting price of 34, 200."

The first nodded, confirming the starting price.

"Give us a call by the end of the sale week and tell us how far it's gone up." He walked over to kagome and grabbed her chin. She mentally winced, but kept smiling.

"Any demon would S-P-E-N-D for you, babe," and with that, the two demons skuttled off.

Kagome shuddered and relaxed her mouth muscles into a scowl.

This is how it went, demons coming and going, giving prices higher than the ones before them, touching Kagome almost everywhere aroung the waist and face, or leaving the place with a disappointed frown if the price was too high above their budget.

By the end of the day, Kagome overheard the last offer. It was 254,300."

Kagome swallowed as followed Hanoshi to a bed placed in a back room. The bed wasn't comfortable, but Kagome just reminded herself that she wouldn't be here long, just a week. Kagome discovered their were camera's all around the place, and that Hanoshi was sleeping right beside her in the next room. Surely he would hear if she got up, right? But that just deterred Kagome to get out of there faster.

Kagome fell into a light slumber that wasn't at all peaceful.

And that was only the first day!

".";;

By Thursday, the fourth day of the sale, the price had gone up incredibly to an amount Kagome couldn't ever dream of pocketing herself. A big 933,200 was the price demons were willing to pay tho have Kagome.

One of the last men of the day came in. He was the highest bidder, though, Kagome thought, most reluctantly.

When he walked through the door, and the bells jungled, Kagome looked his way, bored.

Her eyes became brighter as she realized what she was seeing. She thought she was in a daze, but when he started forward, she stepped out of her trance of believing it was fake.

A most handsome demon was sauntering up through the store slowly. He caught Kagome's eyes, but didn't smile. He advanced over to Wilmou.

"This is it, huh?" Wilmou nodded. "What was the last paying price?"

"933,200."

"1,000,000." Sesshomaru said slowly, and left withouth looking at Kagome again.

Kagome gaped.

_Say what?!_

Hanoshi hopped out from the back door and screeched, "Did I hear what I just thought I heard? One million?! Oh, my gods, we have to celebrate! Crack open the champagne, get out the glasses..." Hanoshi looked at Kagome, who was sending him her best and most dangerous death stare.

"Or-or we could just sit down here." He said, and Kagome's gaze relaxed.

_But, he's right. One million?! Who pays that much for a girl? I never knew this really existed until now. Slave trade. Pathetic! Why can't they just put an add in the paper for a maid, or whatever the hell they want?_

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

_One more day,_

Kagome thought, somewhat sadly.

_Just one more day. _

".";;

**Author's Note: **

**Now tell me, how many of you thought it was really Inuyasha? Lmao. Don't hesitate to tell me! Tell me in your reviews! **

**With love.**

**Michelle. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Reviews and such answered at the bottom of the page. And here it is!! Long awaited, Chapter Three! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other pwnsomeness.**

**Age**_(so far_)**: Kagome- 18 Inuyasha- 19 Sesshomaru- 27 (more to come...) Now, chapter three:**

**--**

At the end of the last day the price hadn't gone up much since it was already above one million. Kagome slouched over the desk where Wilmou was sitting.

"Well Hanoshi, looks as though our highest bidder is Sesshomaru Takahashi with one million, fifty thousand dollars." Wilmou rolled around in his desk chair. Then he moved it over to Kagome. "This was our best yet. I would keep you for myself, but one million is hard to give up." Hanoshi nodded in agreement and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," she murmured. But the two could hear her since they were demons.

"Tomorrow Takahashi will be here to pick you up. We will make sure you have some things to bring so it doesn't look like we were too harsh on you." Wilmou smirked, then continued, "we'll miss you." Then he turned around, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome and an adoring Hanoshi.

"Right. I'll be going then," Hanoshi said softly as he left. When he was out the door he turned around again and looked at Kagome. "Don't try to run away this late in the game. We have cameras up and running... and I stay up late." Hanoshi chuckled as he walked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes again before walking into the 'Employees Lounge.' There was a bed and a table where a cheap light was. She turned off the light grudgingly as she lay down on the bed.

_Some lounge, _she thought before going into a light daze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome opened her eyes slowly because the light from the windows was bright, giving her slightly dialated pupils. Toilu came in through the door a few minutes after Kagome woke up. "I see you've already awaken."

Kagome nodded, her head still resting in the pillow.

"Well, I suppose you know you can't go looking... like a drag, as Wilmou put it." Kagome shuddered at the thought of Wilmou giving thought of her hair.

"Of course." Kagome said sourly, but slid off the bed, pulling some sheets down with her.

"Follow me," Toilu sighed, as she took Kagome out of the minimart back to the area where she was first put in her capture.

Kagome obeyed reluctantly, but she did. When they arrived at the room where Kagome had been made up first, Kagome sweatdropped.

"You know the drill," Toilu said as she began to do Kagome's hair, then face, then outfit.

Kagome's hair was down and curled to the tip. Split ends were unseen and the way her hair shined in the light was remarkable. Kagome's outfit was a white sleeved dress that flared below the chestline. Kagome was yet again put in flats, but this time they were white with a bow on the front.

**A/N: Can you see I like flats? Hehe.)**

The only things Kagome had on her face were really the essentials since Kagome was already rather pretty naturally. You know, mascara, eyeliner, some eyeshadow, lipgloss, etc.

Toilu looked Kagome up and down and mentally patted herself on the back. Another job well done. She waved to Kagome, as a signal that it was time to go. Kagome nodded and yet again followed Toilu back over to the front of the minimart.

After a few minutes of waiting Wilmou came out of the minimart looking estatic. When he stopped walking next to Kagome and Toilu he nodded for Toilu to go as he set down some bags.

"What are these," Kagome asked after Toilu had gone.

"Just a few things you will be bringing with you to your new owners." Kagome blinked.

_Owner**s**?_

"Owners?" Kagome repeated, this time out loud.

Wilmou nodded, "Yes. Sesshomaru has a brother, Inuyasha. I hear you are to be his... er-- personal maid, was it?" He asked no one in particular.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What am I supposed to do for them, anyways?!" Kagome screeched.

"Anything they want, really," Wilmou shrugged.

Kagome sighed. _Great. Just great. _She could feel tears forming in her eyes. No. _No, _Kagome thought. She would not let her emotions show after hiding them for so long. Kagome just couldn't believe that it was really happening. _**She **was going to be a slave. **She **was never going to see her family or friends again. **She **wasn't going to have a normal life, like she thought she would, like every other person. No, _Kagome thought. _I have to be strong. For dad. _Kagome's bottom lip trembled as she thought of her father.

Kagome didn't want this. She didn't know what was going on. Every night, Kagome would tell herself it is all a bad dream and that she would wake up from it soon. That, Kagome figured out by this point, was not true. Kagome's hands trembled at the thought of going somewhere completely new and unknown to her. _No, _Kagome thought. _It won't be like this for long. Not when I'm the one they are messing with._

After a few moments of tense silence a car pulled up in front of Kagome and Wilmou. Through the tinted windows Kagome could see Sesshomaru in the driver's seat. He opened the door and got out, walking around the front of the car up to Wilmou. Sesshomaru gave Wilmou some type of card, or credit card, as Kagome thought it was. Sesshomaru then spoke, which startled Kagome because of the dense quietness that had been going on for a long time.

"I'll put the bags in the back; you get in the car," he said, glaring at Kagome. She opened the back door of the car and scrambled inside. Kagome noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the car, and it had a look and smell of 'new' in it, if you know what I mean. It didn't have anything in it. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat when Sesshomaru got back in the car.

Sesshomaru obviously didn't want to talk because he turned on the radio and turned the music up all the way. Not that Kagome even wanted to talk to this inconsiderate jerk.

Kagome slouched in the back of the seat after buckling up for the ride. Kagome knew some of the songs that were on the radio, but she took almost no notice. She was in anticipation of what she was to see. They would have to be rich to afford one million dollars like it was pocket money to buy a slave(maid).

After about one hundred songs playing, they slowed down and went up a cement driveway up to a very tall metal fence. They parked in front of the gate, and Sesshomaru got out.

"Come," he said coldly, and Kagome did.

"What is it," she asked him.

"You won't be able to have it open for you whenever you want, but we will give you the password to get in. Me and my brother, Inuyasha have our hands programed into this so only we can change settings and passwords... et cetra." Kagome nodded, trying to remember all of this.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then put the number password in, and his hand. The machine made a robot sounding voice. "Wel-come Sess-oh-mar-ou," it said, and the gate creaked open. "Did you get that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Er--no." Kagome said, cautiously.

"Okay," Sesshomaru sighed. "1452673890." He said slowly so she could memorize it.

Kagome tilted her head up at him. "You want me to memorize all of that?! Like, right now?!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"There is a pattern of a sort. Press one, skip two numbers, press two numbers, go back, press two, go up, press the two numbers after four and five, go back, press three, go up, press the two numbers after six and seven. Then what you do is go all the way back and press zero." Kagome looked around.

_Uh, can a girl get a pen and paper around here?_

Kagome understood the type of pattern, although it was complicated. To be sure she wanted to write it down, but where to write when you don't have paper, or even a thing to write with?!

She nodded, and he ushered her back into the car. They went through the gate (in the car) and went up the rest of the driveway. Finally they got to the house. Or, should I say, MANSION.

Kagome's mouth gaped open as she stepped out of Sesshomaru's car. "Oh, my... kami." Sesshomaru smirked as he led her into the incredibly big house, if not mansion.

If Kagome's mouth could've gotten any bigger, it would have. Her eyes widened as she stepped through the door and into the house. Everything in it was antique. The walls were a golden caramel color, and there was a fireplace up against the wall of the room, with beautiful old pots aligned on the mantle. A flat screen tv was in the corner. Everything was in perfect order and Kagome could tell she was going to be worked to the bone by the looks of it. Sesshomaru told her to follow him into another room, Kagome guessed, was the dining room. A diamond chandelier hung above the table which had a white cloth draped over it and two candels sticking up. The color of the walls was a deep redish purple, and the candles on the table matched the walls almost perfectly. It had a chinese cabinet that was a dark wood color. It had all sorts of glass plates and glasses in it, standing up.

Her mouth stayed agap while she walked with Sesshomaru through his house, and Kagome guessed this was the best type of tour he could give her, since he didn't seem to her like a consversational person.

Sesshomaru led her around, showed her his room, his parents' old rooms... that they had, until they passed away. Kagome didn't ask him about his parents, because she could see that when he talked of the fact that 'this was their room,' a dark cloud went over his face, in a grimace.

Sesshomaru led her to his brothers room, Inuyasha's. Kagome was curious about this brother, and she did discover, much to her suprise, from Sesshomaru, that Inuyasha was really his half brother.

The rooms were on the third floor. All activity rooms were on the fourth floor, Sesshomaru said. The fifth floor was mostly storage. Kagome was wondering what the first floor was when Sesshomaru led her down to the first floor. Sesshomaru described it as the "worker's quarters." Kagome winced, because she knew she was to become one of the workers, so she paid a lot of attention to this floor. There was a kitchen that took up almost all of the first floor, there was a bit of storage space and then if you walked a bit more there was a door at the corner of the kitchen that led outdoors. It led to the back, where Kagome discovered there was a sauna, a hottub, and a pool with a fountain on the edge.

"Phwoar," Kagome murmured as she stepped out to the sun, seeing all of these things in their glory.

Sesshomaru smirked proudly, then led her back inside.

"Now that you've seen most of the house, you have to know what your job will be." Sesshomaru paused, as if to give her anticipation. "You will be Inuyasha's new maid. Personal maid, that is." Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, as if he knew a secret that Kagome didn't.

She sighed, "Uh, okay?"

Sesshomaru grinned at her pained face. "Wait until he gets home from school, because you will be able to see him then." Sesshomaru brought her back into the kitchen, which was now filled with new people. "Until then," Sesshomaru said, then continued, "make yourself busy; I'll show you your room later. I've got work to do, if you know what I mean."

Kagome huffed when he left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At around six o'clock Kagome was summoned back to the room where she first entered the room. She saw Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the fireplace, listening to another man speak. When Kagome turned the corner fully, entering the room, she could see the 'man' was really a boy of about her age... probably a little older. He looked a little like Sesshomaru, so Kagome guessed this boy was Inuyasha.

She was correct. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome... you're new server." Sesshomaru said, acknowlegding Kagome's presence.

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome. Kagome just gave him a slight wave.

_No way does this spoilt brat deserve more than that, _Kagome concluded.

Inuyasha's lips curled upward as he observed Kagome. He could feel himself purrrrr inside at the sight of Kagome. Dazzling hair, sparkling eyes, full lips, button nose, and curvy in all the right places.

"Nice to meet you," Inuyasha spoke again, wanting for Kagome to talk.

She didn't cave that easy, because she just nodded. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

_What is she? Mute?_

"I've told Kagome that she would be shown her room by the end of today. You get a special room, Kagome, because you aren't just one of the kitchen maids and such. You are Inuyasha's personal maid, so you will be in his presence a lot... and he... and I... want you to be presentable. Say, if we were to have a party, the other maids wouldn't be able to serve. You would do that. And also, occasionally, you might find that you are going to be one of the guests if one of the party can't come and it leaves an odd number. Understood?" Kagome just nodded her head, again.

"Well, Kagome, I'll show you to your room. Follow me," Inuyasha said, as he got up.

Sesshomaru stood up too. "You still call us Master Inuyasha and Master Sesshomaru like all the other servants though. Don't think you're all that special. I'll be getting back to work," and with that, Sesshomaru left, presumably going to the office he showed Kagome earlier.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up the stairs and into a room with a queen-sized bed in the middle, a nightstand on one side, next to the bed, and across from the bed was a dresser. Kagome made a note that it was near Inuyasha's room, and the only accessories in the room was the lamp and intercom on the nightstand and dresser. "This is your room." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome nodded. This was when Inuyasha started to get annoyed. "You can talk, can't you? Or are you just stupid?!"

Kagome could feel her blood boil.

_How dare he call me that! That... BRAT!!_

Kagome walked into the room and turned around. "I can speak, _Master_," Kagome enthusiased(?) the word master,"Inuyasha, I just don't want to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What was that?" He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to curtsie at the end?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha glared at her, and his eyes sparked red.

_What is with this girl?! How **dare** she!_

Kagome's face calmed as anger left her face, replaced by fear.

Inuyasha calmed down as he smelled fear mixed with her scent, roses and vanilla. "N-no," Inuyasha spoke softly, "you don't."

Kagome looked at him, and seeing him calm down, her fear was lost.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome spoke again.

"What do I do, then?" she whispered.

"Just call me Master Inuyasha, because if you call me Inuyasha in my presence and get used to it... then when you're in Sesshomaru's presence it might slip out. Then he would probably smack you..." Inuyasha grinned slightly at the thought of Sesshomaru slapping Kagome.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, suprised.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Just come when I call for you on the intercom. I'll tell you where I am... either to come to me, or get me something. You obey," Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, but nodded.

"And if I don't?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's grin widened. _Feisty, just how I like 'em. _Inuyasha thought hungrily. "If you don't then I get to punish you whichever way I chose fit." Inuyasha replied. _And I cannot wait until I get to punish you... _

With that, Inuyasha left, his arousal almost becoming too much for him. Kagome turned around, facing her bed, which had her bags on it. She figured she would busy herself with putting the clothes away until dinner. She sighed as she started folding clothes completely new to her into the dresser. _My life... sucks. _She thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: (long, isn't it? hehe...)**

**I hope you liked CHAPTER THREE! In response to the reviews: To the reviewer who didn't like Sess/Kago pairings... I don't either. It's Kago/Inu, Sang/Miro, Ship/Aya, Koug/Kagu, Sess/Rin all the way. And, lastly, to the reviewer who doesn't like lemons/limes, there is going to be one, but not anytime soon. I hate to rush things. It's rated M, so you should know it could happen at any time. But... just for you guys I'm going to make the lemon a whole seperate chapter so all you have to do is skip the chapter or whatever. That'll come later, though, so don't worry.**

**Review, please (by clicking the bluish button at the bottom of this page)! This is with love...**

**Michelle!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other pwnsomeness.**

**Ages**_(so far)_**: Kagome- 18 Sesshomaru- 27 Inuyasha- 19 Rin- 21 **

**Chapter Four is here!**

**--.--.--**

Kagome turned around from sorting her clothes to the door, hearing someone knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagome said, loud enough so the person at the other side of the door could hear.

A girl, a little older than Kagome walked in.

"Master Sesshomaru told me to get you. Since they don't have any guests, he wants you and me to accompany Master Inuyasha and himself," the girl told Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "I'm Rin, by the way," the girl, Rin, apparently, said before turning and walking back down the doorway.

_Humph, _Kagome thought. _This sure isn't the treatment I expected._

Kagome finished with putting her clothes away, then stood up off the carpet floor and looked on the mirror hanging on the wall above her dresser. Kagome figured she looked fine, so she made her way downstairs to the dining room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already standing by the table with Rin. They must've taken out the leaves in the table, because the table was considerably smaller, the size of a square, just enough space for four people to eat. Inuyasha was standing in front of a chair that was across from Sesshomaru, where he was standing. Rin was on Sesshomaru's right, and there was an empty chair across from Rin, to Inuyasha's right, and Kagome guessed this empty space was for her. Kagome walked over to the chair and stood in front of it, unsure of what to do next.

Luckily she didn't have to wonder for long, because Sesshomaru simply said, "Sit," and everyone sat in their seats.

Sesshomaru started the consversation while various waiters and waitresses shuffled in and out of the dining room, placing a wine glass in front of Sesshomaru's plate, and regular glasses in front of Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and Rin's plates.

Sesshomaru nodded at the waitress who asked if he wanted his red wine, and she brought it out, filling his wine glass three fourths full. Kagome's, Rin's, and Inuyasha's glasses were filled promptly with water. Sesshomaru then told a passing waiter he would also have a small glass of water, and the waiter complied. Soon after the scrambling of drinks, four waiters came out of the door leading downstairs with one covered plate in each of their hands. One was set on each of their plates, and when Sesshomaru gave the wave, the waiters opened the lid to the food on the plate. The waiters disappeared into the kitchen downstairs, and when Sesshomaru started eating, Inuyasha started next, then Rin followed suite. Kagome figured she was allowed to eat now, too, so she picked up a fork from the side of her plate and started to eat the salad in front of her.

After talking about the weather and such, Kagome wasn't sure, for she somewhat toned them out while eating, Inuyasha changed the consversation, asking about how Sesshomaru's job was going, then they talked about that for Kagome doesn't know how long.

When everyone finished their salads, or ate as much as they wanted, Sesshomaru signaled the waiters and waitresses back in again. This time all they did was refill Sesshomaru's wine glass and everyone's water glasses, then brought another plate. Kagome felt her stomach. She was already kind of full, too. The waiters and waitresses opened the lid to the next dish of food and it turned out to be meat, bread, and a small bowl of soup on the side. Another waiter set down butter and fruit pieces in the middle, then they all left for them to eat.

Sesshomaru yet again started eating, Inuyasha following, and Rin also... following suite. Kagome ate after Rin started. The consversation started to lean towards Inuyasha's job (in the other chapter it said school, but since Inuyasha is 19 he shouldn't be in school, but college it's summer so he really came home from work yesterday). Inuyasha told Sesshomaru it was an okay job, and that he couldn't wait until he got to work with Sesshomaru. Kagome gathered little snippits of information, like how Sesshomaru owned the entire company of what was called Taka Inc., passed down from his father, Inutaisho.

Inuyasha wasn't allowed to work there yet because he still needed certain qualifications he needed from college, and no way he was being a janitor.

Finally everyone finished their second course. Kagome realised, thankfully, might I add, that there was only one more course. The waiters and waitresses brought in a cup of ice cream for each of them and set them down in front of all of the people at the table. They refilled the waters, and Sesshomaru said "no" to another refill of wine. Once that was over, Sesshomaru started to eat his ice cream. His was vanilla, while Inuyasha's was chocolate, and Rin and Kagome got chocolate ice cream like Inuyasha.

The meal was finally over. Kagome followed Rin back to her room.

"My room is just down the hall from yours, see?" Rin said, waving to the room at the end of the hall. "That's mine. It's near Sesshomaru's room because I'm his--"

"His personal maid." Kagome finished for her, nodding.

Rin nodded back. "I've been here for a year, so if you have any questions or whatever, I'd be glad to... y'know, help?"

Kagome nodded as she went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She said "Thank you," to Rin before closing the door.

_I wonder how Rin got herself into this mess, _Kagome thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Kagome woke up at seven o'clock, on the dot. She got up and put on a pair of jean shorts and a tight-fitting shirt from her dresser and walked downstairs. Rin and Inuyasha were already downstairs.

Rin shuffled over to Kagome. "Master Sesshomaru has already left for work. Master Inuyasha is about to go next." She leaned in closer to Kagome. "You might want to wake up a little earlier, because Inuyasha needs you to be the one to make him breakfast and pick out his clothes," Rin whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome got a light blush on her cheeks.

_What?! His clothes... like his... er-- Underwear?!_

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, trying to look annoyed, but what he really felt was that she looked so cute with her little blush that creeped upon her face. Because Inuyasha was part demon, he heard every word Rin said, even through her desperate attempt to make sure Inuyasha couldn't hear.

_"_Tomorrow I need you to wake up at six thirty, and be down here by six thirty-five, with my clothes on my dresser," Inuyasha spoke. "At the time you will be picking out my clothes, I should be in the shower." Kagome's blush deepened to a red. Inuyasha smirked inwardly. "Then, you need to make breakfast. You... do know how to cook, don't you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Of course I do," Kagome replied defiantly.

Inuyasha mearly(sp?) nodded. "Whatever. I like eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, waffles, omletes... you know... whatever." He said for the second time.

Kagome nodded back. "Alright. Do I need to do it now?" She asked.

"No, Rin took care of that. Thanks to her, now I won't be late, no thanks to you, if she wasn't here then I would've been." Inuyasha said, and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

Inuyasha shrugged as he walked out the door. "Ask." He murmured before closing the front door behind him, heading for work.

Kagome sighed and turned to Rin. "Sorry." Rin shook her head as if to say it's alright. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, I clean Master Sesshomaru's room, make his bed, dust things, you know." Kagome didn't know. "Then when I'm done with that, I start making his lunch, then when the man comes to pick up his lunch, I give it to him in a bag for Master Sesshomaru." Rin nodded sagely, then continued. "After that, I guess I just hang around before they come home."

"Oh," Kagome said. "So now... you clean?" Rin nodded her head.

"I don't think you have to make Master Inuyasha's lunch. Most of the time he has a forty-five minuted break for lunch, when he takes his girlfriend out to eat."

Kagome froze. For some reason, she didn't feel right when Rin told her Inuyasha had a girlfriend.

"I see..." Kagome whispered. "What's her name," Kagome asked slowly, not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"Her name is Kimina." Kagome shuddered. The name sounded somewhat sinister to her, but... maybe it was just her.

_Maybe?_

After talking a little more, Kagome found out that Inuyasha has had many, many other maids during Rin's time. Rin said she figured it was because of Inuyasha's mischievous 'ways'. He had his little 'mischievous times' even while he had a girlfriend he was courting. Kagome shivered. Does the word 'player' come into mind at all?

When they were finished talking, Kagome went to Inuyasha's room. Just as she suspected, things were thrown everywhere, sheets on the floor, et cetra. Kagome winced as she looked around the room.

_At least it will give me something to do, _she thought sadly.

After making Inuyasha's bed and picking up clothes from the floor, folding them neatly back into his dresser, she went downstairs into the kitchen to find Rin making Sesshomaru's lunch.

"Hey, Kagome," Rin said while stirring something together in a bowl.

"Hey," Kagome murmured.

"You can make your lunch, while I make Master Sesshomaru's and mine." Rin said happily.

Kagome nodded tiredly and looked in the fridge for something to eat and make.

She made a sandwich and ate it with Rin, who made some pasta for Sesshomaru and herself.

"You get used to Master Inuyasha after a while," Rin said mysteriously. "That's how it is with all of them. I haven't seen one last longer than a month here, although they tell me, they are the one for him." Rin snorted, "and I would think to myself: YEAH RIGHT!" she giggled into her palm.

Kagome tensed up. _Ew! That is so gross. I can't believe he freaking does stuff like that... to two girls at a time! _

Rin continued, "some of them put up a barrier at the begining, but Inuyasha gets them in the end. Then it's 'bye, gotta find another maid so I can have more fun, see you!'" Rin paused, and looked at Kagome. "I don't know about you though."

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Inuyasha came home at six, he brought a girl home with him.

"Kamina," Rin whispered to Kagome.

The two walked in the front door and went upstairs to the activity room with the theatre room with a pool table, bar, et cetra. Inuyasha yelled downstairs, "Kagome, come here!" Kagome jumped at the call and went upstairs to find Inuyasha and Kamina cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Would bring us up some snack? Microwave popcorn is fine." Kagome left downstairs and brought up the popcorn in a bowl. When she came back up, Inuyasha and the girl were kissing... making out.

Kagome winced and looked away. "Uhm, where do you want this?" Kagome asked, slowly.

"Just put it on the coffee table," Inuyasha broke away from the kiss to speak, then dove back in for some more.

"Right," Kagome said, set down the snack and scurried back downstairs.

_Ugh! What a little... ugh!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

**There's the next chapter. Review!**

**Michelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other pwnsomeness.**

**Ages**_(so far)_**: Kagome- 18 Inuyasha- 19 Sesshomaru- 27 Rin- 21 **

**Thanks so much for so many reveiws!!**

**Chapter Five...**

**--.--.--**

Kagome got up to the sound of an annoying alarm. Because she couldn't get up at the right time on her own, know-it-all Inuyasha suggested an alarm clock. She turned over in her queen-sized bed to throw her arm around and slam it on the irritating sound. After a few moments of grumbling about how early it was, Kagome slid out of the bed, pulling some sheets with her. She walked to the dresser and pulled on some shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Kagome didn't really do anything with her hair, but she put a brush through it a few times.

Kagome fast-walked to the kitchen downstairs and began to prepare a type of bacon and egg casserole. She had it herself at her house and had thought the world of it. Hopefully this spoilt brat will be able to tell how good it is, and not treat her like dirt...

But that's asking for too much right now... right?

Kagome sighed as she shifted the now cooked bacon from the skillet to the casserole dish with the egg mixture in it. She the dish into the oven, and after about 20 or so minutes... PRESTO! Instant spoilt brat's breakfast.

She placed the dish at the table upstairs then walked upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Kagome went through his clothes and chose out some capri jeans and a red polo shirt. Kagome thought Inuyasha looked more sophisticated in red, so she had him wear the colour as much as possible. Or was 'sophisticated' just a cover-up word for 'sexy'?

Kagome went downstairs to meet Rin there, flushed and all, putting Sesshomaru's breakfast on the table where Inuyasha's food was. "Here you are, Master Sessh..." Rin started, but Sesshomaru had already started eating the plate... "...omaru..." By the time she finished saying his name, he was done.

"Thanks Rin. Today I have an early meeting and I don't want to be late." That was all Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his work suitcase and walked out the door.

About thirty minutes after talking with Rin for a while, Inuyasha appeared. Kagome looked over Rin's head and saw Inuyasha was ready for food. "There's your breakfast, In-- er, Master Inuyasha." Kagome could see Inuyasha smirk as he sat down and started to eat the food.

When he finished half of it, he said, "This is really good Kagome, how did you make this?" Kagome knew he didn't mean: 'Tell me the directions of how to make this,' so all she said was...

"Oh, thanks." Inuyasha finished the food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"With no Sesshomaru around, there's no need for manners."

Kagome just slightly rolled her eyes as Inuyasha got up to head out. "Bye, Kagome," Inuyasha said before shutting the door.

--.--.--

That was how the routine normally went before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came home, except Inuyasha brought home a different girl each week. Kagome would get mindlessly jealous when she saw Inuyasha with another girl, but that would soon go away as she soon discovered Inuyasha ended up breaking each of their hearts by the end of the week.

There would be periods when Inuyasha would go without bringing a girl home... for a maximum of two weeks. Kagome would get closer to Inuyasha on these occasions, and Kagome actually thought Inuyasha was pretty decent. Then the girls came and Kagome's blood would start to boil, though she didn't know why, really. He was a player, why should she care?!

--.--.--

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice coming through the intercom on the nightstand next to her bed. "Kagome, can you come down to the pool... and bring two glasses of sweet lemonade, please." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Two? That must mean there is someone else with him. Kagome clenched her fists into little balls. Kagome slowly leaned over the table to reach the intercom and pressed a white button.

"Of course, Master Inuyasha." Kagome said into the intercom.

Kagome brought the two glasses of lemonade outside to Inuyasha, and to her relief and surprise, he was alone swimming in the pool. Kagome set down the platter of the two glasses Inuyasha wanted and went to the edge of the pool. When he came up for air, Kagome shouted, "Master Inuyasha, I have your drink...s..."

Inuyasha turned around hearing his name. "Yeah, okay." Inuyasha swam to the edge where Kagome was, the grabbed her ankles. Kagome was watching him, and she tilted her head to the side. She bent down to try and pry his fingers off her because he was wet. Inuyasha pulled at her ankles, and at a loss of balance, Kagome plopped down on her butt, her legs almost in the water. The floor Kagome was now sitting on was tiled so Inuyasha pulled Kagome, and much to Kagome's horror, she slid into the pool.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled before splashing into the water. While underwater, she noticed the slip. 'Master Inuyasha.' Uh-oh. Hopefully Sesshomaru wasn't around...

When she came up, Inuyasha was staring at her funny, and she couldn't help but laugh. His ears were almost smothered against his head because of the waterwieght and they wouldn't stop twitching.

After Kagome started, Inuyasha eventually joined in. "You know," Inuyasha started after having a fit of laughter, "you should've see your face!" Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Kagome began as she jumped onto Inuyasha. "You're just a little puppy drowning in the water." Inuyasha's ear twitched one more time before Kagome landed on him. Inuyasha grabbed her thighs with each of his hands so it was as if she was having a piggy-back ride on his... front? Inuyasha dove into the water, smothering Kagome at the bottom. Inuyasha couldn't help but get hard at the feeling of being in between Kagome's legs. He opened his eyes underwater and he found Kagome staring at him.

_God, _Inuyasha thought, _she's a fucking angel. _

Inuyasha moved his hands from her thigh to her back and he slowly leaned in. _Wh-what is he doing?! _

His lips pressed against hers, and she could feel him sucking on her lower lip. His eyes drew closed, and she followed suite. His tounge pried her lips apart and slipped into her mouth, Kagome kissed him back... but she was loosing air. Inuyasha was really getting into it, putting his hand on the back of her head and pushing her into him... et cetera. Kagome reluctantly pushed him away and when he opened his eyes, upset at the rejection she made a motion of moving her hand across her neck, as if pretending to slice it off.

Realization came to Inuyasha and he went up for air, as did Kagome. When Kagome caught her breath she remembered what they had just done. Her eyes widened and she turned from Inuyasha to go up the steps. She brought her hand to her lips and felt her cheeks redden.

Kagome got up the steps and moved to the door to go inside. She stopped at the door and turned to face Inuyasha, still dumb-struck in the pool. "Your lemonade is on the table," she mumbled to him as she walked inside.

--.--.--

Later that day Inuyasha got hold of Kagome again. "Kagome, I don't want things to be weird after what happened. I... couldn't help it, I guess. You just looked so damn beautiful in the water..." Inuyasha trailed off, seeing it all over again in his mind.

Kagome blushed and when she saw Inuyasha's eyes glazed over, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Uh... Inu-- I mean, Master Inuyasha...?" Inuyasha's gaze went to her, and her blush deepened. Inuyasha smiled at the way she melted when he looked at her.

_Although it's not like I do any different when she looks at me... _but Inuyasha mentally shook the thought out of his mind.

"Oh, sorry," Inuyasha grumbled, and his eyes went to the floor.

"It's fine," Kagome said. "...I didn't want it to stop either." With that, and a bit more reddening to her cheeks, she went into her room.

Inuyasha smiled as he went into his for the night.

--.--.--

For a few more weeks nothing really happened, but Kagome and Inuyasha grew closer... friend-wise. Whenever either of them would talk about the time they had in the pool, they would both blush and turn away. This would happen, although, both of them, whether or not they knew the other did... they wanted it to happen again.

But each time, Inuyasha would screw up by bringing a girl over the next day, or some other completely thoughtless thing that he did. And Kagome wasn't a girl to stand around and take second place. So Inuyasha was stuck with one girl a week... and Kagome was stuck with Inuyasha's clothes. Great...

"Hello, Kagome. As you know in two days we are having a mascarade ball." Kagome nodded. "Well, two people, a couple, just called to say that they wouldn't be able to make it because some old bloke they knew died." Sesshomaru shook his head in pity. "You and Rin are to go to fill in the spots. Clear?" Kagome nodded again.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru." This was his turn to nodd, and he did, and walked away after.

Kagome opened her door to get to her room, and the door was soon after knocked on by Rin. "Come in," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Kagome! Kagome!... Kagome!" Rin squealled as she took Kagome's hands. "We get to go to a ball!" The excitement was all there in Rin's eyes and Kagome couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yes, yes, I know! Er-- Master Sesshomaru told me." Kagome said and Rin shreaked happily.

"God, Kagome, we need to get dresses and masks..." Rin's eyes shined, thinking of it. Kagome laughed and Rin joined in.

"We don't have any money," Kagome said slowly.

"Well, I'll ask Sess..." Rin blushed, and coughed. "I'll ask Master Sesshomaru for some."

Kagome shook her head. "Let's hope he likes you... a lot... because all I have is some skimpy black dress." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Deffinately not my pick."

Rin nodded. "Count on me to get everything ready."

--.--.--

**Author's Note:**

**Hm, what do you think? Reveiw and tell me! Then tell me what you think is going to happen next at the ball... hm, I already have some ideas forming so you won't have to wait long!**

**I actually am kind of disappointed with this chapter because the only thing knew is the pool and ball extravaganza, and those weren't too big. Oh, well, give me your thoughts!**

**REVIEW!!**

**With love, **

**Michelle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: After much, much waiting, here is the sixth chapter. If you reviewers are still there, I am so sorry!!**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome awoke to a faint creeking in the floorboards outside her room. Wiping the sleep from her almond-shaped eyes, she glanced over at the door which was being opened slowly. Rin's smiling face peeked around the door.

"Oh, good! Good! You're up! If you weren't I would've had to anyways, so it's a good thing." Rin's grin widened while Kagome yawned. "And guess what, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I've got us dresses!" Rin squealled and threw herself onto Kagome's bed. She stopped moving around when she was positioned beside Kagome, laying down.

"That's great," Kagome smiled, using fake enthusiasm.

What time was it?!

Rin nodded, although Kagome couldn't see. "H'm." Rin closed her eyes. "Today is going to be so much fun!" She giggled secretly.

Kagome nudged Rin. "What time is it, Rin?"

"Four in the morning." Kagome closed her eyes in fusturation. Rin wasn't getting the message.

"And what am I normally doing at that time?" Kagome had turned around so she could narrow her eyes at Rin. Rin slide off the bed and slowly made her way to the door.

"Right. Sleeping. Right. Uh, sorry." Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "See you in a few hours!"

Kagome mentally relaxed. Today she didn't have to wake up at five something to help Inuyasha get ready for work. He was off work today, thanks to the mascarade ball.

Yesterday Rin told Kagome she was able to pursuade 'Master' Sesshomaru to allow them to get ready for the party at the expensive spa that was a few miles away. And now that Rin got the dresses, they were set. Kagome had given Rin her measurements, although during the time when they measured her bust she was somewhat uncomfortable.

Althought Kagome wasn't willing to say it out loud, she was so excited for today, she could... _almost _pee her pants.

Almost.

--.-.--

"Kagome!... Kagome, hurry up in there!" Rin shouted from outside the bathroom Kagome was using.

"Uh, one more minute, 'kay?" Kagome stood, staring at the mirror above the sink adjusting the bust part of the dress for the tenth time. "It's somewhat revealling, you know..." Kagome murmured to Rin as she creeked the door open. Then she closed it.

Rin was stomped her foot on the floor. "Kagome, I really need to use it!"

Kagome sighed before opening the door all the way. "I don't know, Rin..."

But Rin wasn't listening. The dress was Inuyasha's favorite color, a dark red, and it had small black flowers spread out around the dress. It was strapless so Kagome's cleavage was a little more than she would've liked... which would be none. The dress was tight all around her bust and torso, but when it hit her hips it slowly flared so it waved out, away from Kagome's body, stopping just below her knees.

"Does... does it look okay?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Oh my god," Rin said, and at that point Kagome was going back into the bathroom. "You look... gorgeous!" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"You think?" Kagome said, marvelling at the fact that she might actually look good.

"Uh-huh. Now, I really need to pee." Under her breath, Rin muttered, "and getting the dress on was hard enough..." and Rin was in the bathroom with the door closed.

Earlier that day they had gotten manicures and pedicures, Kagome's with dark red polish and black flowers on top of each nail and Rin's with just plain white since her dress was that color. They had gotten back massages and facials and last, but never least, got their hair and make-up done.

Kagome's hair was half up (you know, when the lower part of the hair is down and the upper hair is put up in like a half pony-tail?)and curled. Rin's was more complex; it was all up with fake diamond gems in her hair, and a little string of curled hair coming down on both sides of her face to frame it.

The make-up was the easiest part to go through. Kagome was wearing black mascara and eyeliner, and dark red eyeshadow. Kagome was wearing dark red lipstick and clear lipgloss that didn't disappear if you drank or ate anything. Kagome didn't need the blush, she already was, being so excited and all for the party. The eyeshadow was the most complicated thing of all because it covered almost all of her upper eyelid and it had wisps of red eyeshadow under her eye, so when she put on the mask which came with the dress it would look whole.

Rin was wearing black mascara and eyeliner, too, but her lipstick was a lighter red... somewhat pink. Her eyeshadow was white, and in the same style that Kagome's was.

Kagome walked back to her room to pick up her mask on her dresser. It was mainly red like most of the things she wore, and had a black rim for the mask and on the inside, where the eyes looked through was a black outline also.

Rin's was white with sparkles, and it had edges at where her temples would be with the mask on, like Kagome's. Rin also had white gloves on her hands... very cliche, and Kagome had black ones. She didn't want to wear them, but agreed with Rin to wear them for the begining so people could see them.

When Kagome came out of her room, Rin was there in the hallway, waiting to go down with Kagome.

"Ready?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Ready," Kagome gulped.

--.-.--

**Author's Note: Like I said, I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long. I had camp, then my birthday, then a beach vacation. See, I've been busy. Review!! I know you guys wanted the ball but I decided to stop it here just to get you all back. Don't hate me!!**

**xoxo Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I think I want a beta reader for this story. I don't know what to do if I do have one though. Do I email the chapter to them? What happens? If you know, or if you want to help tell me in either an email or a review (preferably, a review, because I'm not familiar with emailing...). **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! Here's the treat--**

**Mascarade Ball -- Part One**

Rin was going down first. They ball wasn't full blast yet, so Kagome's nerves got somewhat settled by that fact. She started to wonder where Inuyasha was. What was he wearing? Would she recognize him in a mask? Probably. His ears wouldn't be easy to hide, and there is the unmistakable silver hair. She would recognize him, she decided, but would he notice her?

Once Rin was halfway down the stairs, Kagome slipped the mask on and moved it so she could see through the slits. Putting her left hand on the left rail, she started down the steps, following Rin's movements. When Rin got to the bottom she turned around to wait for Kagome. Kagome looked absolutely graceful, too bad she couldn't see that herself, Rin thought.

Kagome smiled at Rin the last steps down. When they were close enough, Kagome said through her smiling mouth, "What now?"

Rin copied her, and said through her teeth, "Just follow me."

Rin made her way to the ballroom where there were more people gathered than where they entered. Rin sat down in a seat at the corner of the room, and Kagome sat down beside her. After Rin stopped smiling, she spoke. "And now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"People -- men, preferably -- to ask us to dance, of course."

Kagome nodded. They continued to have a bit of a small talk consversation until something silver caught Kagome's stare. Inuyasha, she thought, and couldn't help it when her palms sweated at the thought of him.

He told me he wouldn't have a date, Kagome thought, calming herself. She didn't care who she danced with first, just as long as she danced with him.

"Would you like to dance?" Kagome verted her eyes to two rather lean men who looked somewhat alike. The older one was in front of Rin, but the younger had spoken. "This is my older brother, Youi, and I'm Kahsi."

Kagome lifted her hand for Kahsi to take, and he did. They began to make their way to the dancefloor, and they started to dance, swaying evenly to the music. Over Kahsi's shoulder she could see Rin take the man's hand and start to dance also. Kagome didn't want to ditch Rin, so she was glad that Rin got a dance.

-.--.-

Inuyasha had made his way to the ballroom rather late, and by now his brother had already reproved him for doing it. He'd rolled his eyes and put on his stupid black mask. What was the point? Everyone here was going to know it was him and his brother, anyways.

Inuyasha was wearing an elegantly cut balck tux with the sleeves 1 and a 1/2 inches rolled up, revealing white cuffs. The black pants had ironed creases in them, of course, Kagome's work. That was the only part she was allowed to see since she had to iron them. The pants.

He had noticed her almost immedietly in the corner with Rin. She was talking animatedly with her, but Kagome looked somewhat distracted. Inuyasha's pride wouldn't allow her to be his first dance, so he ignored her to make her think he hadn't seen her. But when he saw that somewhat young man, Inuyasha could feel a small growl erupt in his lungs. His brother arched an eyebrow at him before leaving to steal Rin away from the man who was dancing with her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked up to some random girl, a little younger than that of Kagome, he thought, and asked her to dance. She immedietly stuck her hand out for him, and he galantly took it and walked out with her for a dance.

-.--.-

"I am going to steal you from this man, Rin." Sesshomaru said, calmly. He pulled Rin out of the other man's grip and started to dance with her himself. "How are you," he asked calluously. (sp?)

"Good," Rin said, perky now that her knight in shining armor had saved her. "Do you like the dress?"

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle and nodded. "It suits you perfectly, like I said I knew it would." Rin's face turned a lightish pink at the cheeks and she changed the subject.

"How's Inuyasha?" Rin asked, trying to sound casual.

"He's fine." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "I think he's trying to pretend he isn't droolling over Kagome, when he obviously is."

Rin giggled and Sesshomaru gave her a rare smile. "I like to think that, too," she said, and the two of them shared a knowing glance.

-.--.-

"So, how do you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked the young man holding her waist.

"Me and my brother don't. Our parents do, because they work for Sesshomaru. They are here somewhere..." he looked around, then gave up.

"Oh, I see." He nodded and his hands slipped a little further down Kagome's waist.

It was getting awkward and she didn't feel in any way attracted to this man. "I am sorry-- I think I forgot to get my... purse." She murmured before escaping his tight grasp on the small of her back-- maybe even lower.

Avoiding different couples she made her way to the stairs. On her way she could've sworn she saw Rin kissing Sesshomaru, but who knows? She was totally going to plow Rin when she came to visit Kagome in the mornings.

Kagome was heading up the stairs until she heard a familiar voice say something, and she couldn't help but notice how it was somewhat aimed at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome had turned around.

Inuyasha.

"I was going to go to my room... I forgot my..." she fumbled to find a word because Inuyasha knew she didn't have a purse. If she did, he would also know that she didn't need it. "Gum."

"Gum?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he climbed up the stairs to her. Then he started to laugh. Kagome joined in. When they stopped there was a gripping silence in the room, for everyone was now in the ballroom.

Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Remember, these are stairs, so that must've been hard to do, without having her fall down and such. Slowly he bent down, and closed his eyes slowly.

But Kagome didn't want to kiss him. While dancing to whats-his-name, she caught Inuyasha kissing the girl he was dancing with. She lifted her finger and put it on Inuyasha's lips.

"Number two, right?" she said before pushing him. Lucky for him, he had amazing eye coordination, so he only went down a few steps before finally gaining balance. Kagome had made it to the top of the stairs by this time, and was making her way to her room. She closed the door and locked it before taking off the mask. She was looking in the mirror. But she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. It had happened so many times before.

She was just a game to him, and she knew it.

-.--.-

**Author's Note: I was acutally planning to make you wait longer, but since you reviewed so fast, I decided I would give you a small update-- fast. **

**This is only part one, remember. Part two, on it's way! And to the reviewer that gave his/her own oppinion of what was going to happen next-- I LOVE THAT!! Because then, it not only shows you're paying good attention to the fic, but it gives me ideas. Sorry, though. I'm not planning for her to find anyone yet. **

**Love you. & review if you want part two!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Oh, how it pains me to say that...)**

**Warning: There is lemon in this chapter. It isn't one of the disgusting limes, so don't fret. **

**Author's Note: At the first part it's going to be a little gooey, if you know what I mean. Ex: The crowd goes "AWWW!" And such. Yeahh... Also t****hanks so much for reviewing! Hmmm, who is going to be my lucky 100th reviewer...? (When the time comes of course.) And one more thing. I am pretty sure this story is going to at least get to fifteen chapters. I have decided not to get a beta reader, although I thank Inuyashalover02 for her help! D I have the storyline for the story all lined out and I think although I might have a few mistakes, it won't be worth dieing over. So here it is: PART TWO!!**

**Mascarade Ball -- Part Two**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was rapping at her bedroom door. "Kagome, please let me in."

Kagome rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Why? Inuyasha, just leave me alone."

Inuyasha stomped his foot on the ground impatiently. "_Why_?" He repeated. "Because I said so!"

Kagome sighed tiredly. "Good excuse," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I mean it, Kagome. Let me in now." The politeness that was in his voice at the begining of the banter was gone; replaced with annoyance.

"Huh! Like I would. You just want me to be like all the others. Once you've been in my pants, it's on to the next." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sobered instantly. "Kagome, I would never do that to you--"

"You just did."

"It wasn't me! It wasn't _me_. I swear!" Kagome was becoming tired of this pointless argumenting.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm just really tired. You don't have to lie because I already know... and I'm not mad. Really." Kagome's bottom lip quivvered dangerously. Her eyes were filling with tears, and they were about to overflow.

"Kagome." Inuyasha was whimpering. "I need you to open this door. Please."

Her heart almost went out to him, but then she remembered what he had just done to her. Stupid girl, he's just duping you like he does all of them, she told herself sternly. She walked over to the door, and taking a breath, she opened the door.

Inuyasha's breath was sucked in fast. She still looked as gorgeous as ever, despite the smeared make-up. He saw her shiny eyes, although she was looking down. He followed her to the bed. Kagome sat down on the edge, and even knowing she didn't want him next to her, he sat down beside her on the bed.

After a while of awkward silence, Kagome decided to be the first to talk. "...You just don't know how much it hurt to see you kissing her. I thought you'd stopped but I was wrong." Her voice trembled with emotion. "It hurt so bad... but you wouldn't know. It's one after another, right?"

Inuyasha looked at her with care in his eyes. "No... no... no, no." He put his hand on her heart. "It was her." This next part took all his effort: "Kagome, if you're hurting so bad..." he pressed his hand gently against her heart... "... then let me help you heal." Kagome let the tears flow down her cheek as his lips captured hers in a breathtaking kiss.

-.--.-

Rin tossed her head back in merriment as the laughter escaped her lips. "I would never do that!" She said, and rocked slowly. Maybe the punch was getting to her head...

"I wouldn't be too sure," Sesshomaru said easily, dancing in the same clumsy manner that she was. He was surprised in his unsober state, because there really wasn't all that much alcohol in the punch... unless some stupid teenager spiked it even more.

He nuzzled Rin's neck with his nose, and got butterfly giggles from the enticing girl. Spinning away from him, she snapped her fingers before curling back into him. The last notes played from the band and as the song ended, he dipped her low to the ground before giving her a passionate kiss on her lips.

When they broke up small eruptions of an applause started from all around the room. Rin giddily bowed, and Sesshomaru reluctantly followed suite. "Maybe we should stay away from the punch for a while," he murmured into her ear.

Rin hiccuped, and he took that as agreement.

-.--.-

**Lemon Warning.. xx**

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, on the bed, kissing her sensually. It had never felt so right...

Kagome rolled them over so she was on top now. She layed herself on top of him before diving in for more kissing. Inuyasha was surprised at how well their bodies fit together. His hands felt down her waist to her petite butt. After squeezing it playfully, he got a shocked squeal from the girl on top of him. Laughing, he turned her over, returning to the starting position with her on her back.

Slowly Kagome's hands felt for his shirt and pulled it off slowly. Inuyasha complied by helping her, lifting his arms above his head. Kagome slung the shirt over his head and threw it across the room. She felt down his chest muscles to his tight retracting abs... Inuyasha was tensing up by her touch. He felt pressure come from below, and the sultry look in his eyes grew.

He started to take off Kagome's dress before she cursed under her breath and stopped him. "I-inuyasha, we should stop now, before--"

"Before what?" he said seductivly in her ear, his warm breath against her cheek enticing her loins. He nipped at her earlobe, repaid by a deep sigh from Kagome's open lips. He slipped her dress completely off and watched her eyes the whole time, watching for her reaction.

There was lust, lots of it, but there was also fear, curiosity, and worry. Inuyasha grinned as he started to kiss down her neck, her shoulders, her cleavage...

Kagome gasped as he started to suckle on her sides of her breasts, all these knew sensations were knew to her. Inuyasha slowly began to slide Kagome's bra straps off her shoulders, and to his immediate surprise and pleasure, she allowed him to.

After getting her bra off, Inuyasha got to take her in, in all her naked glory. Well, not completely naked, for she still had her small panties on. Inuyasha smirked as he leaned in to start suckling on her nipples, getting the softest groan from Kagome as he ran his thumb over the other neglected breast. After a few moments, he switched sides.

Kagome was running her hands up and down his bare back, feeling Inuyasha's muscles tighten and loosen as he felt her up. She then moved her fingers to his black belt and loosened it. She took it from his pant loops and tossed it over the bed before sliding his pants down his legs. Inuyasha eagerly kicked them away from him and he slipped off her underwear.

Blushing, Kagome tried to cover her lower area by using her legs, but Inuyasha would have none of that. He spread her legs for him, and he slowly put his hand betweed their bodies, feeling her readiness.

Feeling his arousal against her inner thigh, Kagome decided it wasn't fair that she was naked and he wasn't, so she slide off his boxers while he felt her warmth. Kagome moaned softly as he used his fingers to loosen her. Inuyasha then decided that she was ready for him. With one more assuring glance, Inuyasha thrust fast into her and she yelped at the shock of how much it hurt.

She had her eyes squeezed shut and tears seeped through. Inuyasha wiped them away with his thumb, careful of his long nails not cutting her. After a moment of getting used to him inside her, he began to thrust in and out of her, sometimes slow and steady, sometimes fast with lust.

Finally sweet release came to them, and Inuyasha groaned again before thrusting one more time into her, his warmth shotting inside of her.

**End Lemon Warning... xx**

Kagome was looking Inuyasha in the eyes, with nothing which could be anything but love. He looked at her the same way.

But only he knew that he was faking it for her sake.

-.--.-

**Author's Note: Don't hate me. I had to put the lemon now or else it would be too late in the story. I really didn't have anything else to do except this. Only a few more chapters 'til the climax. And trust me, you won't want to leave now. Love you all! Remember, the next chapter will come quicker if you review, review, and review! PS: Tell me how I did on the lemon... I didn't want it to be too disgusting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here is chapter nine! Have fun, kiddies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Inuyasha. But I will one day...**

**Chapter Nine:**

In the morning Kagome could feel a soft breathing next to her. A pair of hands were wrapped around her small waist; and it took Kagome a second to remember whose they were. Smiling she rolled over so she could face Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. So serene...

Then his eyes flickered open. When he noticed it was Kagome his lips curved upwards in an inviting smile. Pulling her close he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"G'morning," Kagome murmured, in bliss. Inuyasha returned the greeting and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Kagome unwrapped herself from the bedsheets and noticed... she was bare. Grabbing the closest towel on the floor, she wrapped it around herself. To see if Inuyasha saw, she glanced his way. He was smirking at her, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. After retreaving all of her clothes which were scattered all over the room, she walked into the adjoining bathroom to change.

Once she was clothed she came from the bathroom to see Inuyasha had left. Shrugging, she went to find Rin to go out since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still didn't have work today. "Rin, do you know if you could sneak some keys from the garage so we can go out? Hopefully Master Sesshomaru won't notice..." Rin nodded, happy to accompany Kagome in her little mission.

A few hours later, Rin came back with car keys jingling from her fingers.

"How--"

Kagome was cut off. "I have Sesshomaru wrapped around _my_ finger," Rin said casually, and shrugged while twirling the keys round her index finger for emphasis.

Kagome coughed,"_Master_ Sesshomaru." And with those two words, Rin's face turned beetroot red.

"Exactly," Rin said, thoroughly embarrassed. "Now let's go!" Rin was pushing Kagome into the black convertable before Kagome could even blink.

-.--.-

Kagome had told Rin that she needed to go to the nearest CVS pharmacy, and as her obidient friend, Rin had complied. "Why do you want to go there?" Rin asked as she parked the car at the entrance.

"I'll tell you later. Just trust me," Kagome said, closing the car door behind her.

In the CVS store, Kagome was staring at five different types of pregnancy tests in the isle. "Sir," she mumbled, "is there a recommended test?" Blush creeped to her cheeks, but the man fixing the rack beside her seemed to be unfazed.

"_Timer_ tells you if your pregnant sooner. Although it depends on who you are, I suggest that one." He sighed and continued to fix the already perfect rack of deoderant, mumbling to himself.

"Thanks," Kagome said unsurly before taking six off the rack. You couldn't be too sure, right?

Kagome wouldn't show Rin what was inside of the plastic bag. "I'll show you... later." Kagome said for the second time. Rin nodded slowly as she backed out of the CVS parking lot and headed back to the house.

After a long day of shopping, Kagome decided to go to bed. She didn't have to pee, so she told herself she'd do it in the morning.

-.--.-

Positive.

That's what the little pink mark meant, right? Kagome checked the instructions on the back.

Right.

She meantally cursed. Looking in the mirror, she just couldn't believe it. _Me? Pregnant? _Kagome wanted to break down and cry. But no. Inuyasha was to blame. He told her they didn't need protection.

HA! Yeah right.

Kagome decided abortion wasn't an option. She had been against it when she wasn't pregnant, and just because she was, she wasn't going to cave. She had to be strong. This was a life growing inside of her.

Her babies life.

Inuyasha's baby.

Her stomach flipped as she imagined his reacton in her head. She knew it was either now or never, Kagome walked down the hall, pacing herself, thinking of how she was going to tell him.

The door was open, so she started with was she was going to say.

"Inuyasha, I'm pr--" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had pulled back, and staring at Kagome wasn't only his warm, amber colored eyes. There were also a pair of blue ones, big and innocent, looking round Inuyasha's body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Right then, the only thing Kagome could feel was her heart cracking. The beating slowed down as her knees gave way below her. With a grunt, she slipped to the floor.

Inuyasha untangled himself from the girl and was helping Kagome up. Luckily, she hadn't passed out. Wouldn't be too good for the baby, eh?

Wait. The baby?! Inuyasha was looking at her funny, and the anger swelled up in her chest. Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was the one knocked against the floor. Probably because Kagome had reeled her fist back, and had plowed it into his upper cheekbone.

Well. That was going to bruise. And who said this girl didn't have fire?

Inuyasha put his hand to where the contact had been. Wincing, he looked up at Kagome, well over being pissed.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome only twitched with amusement in her deep brown eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you--" Kagome caught herself before revealing what was going on in her womb. She didn't want him to know anymore. How did having an abortion sound just about now? Snarling, Kagome continued, treading her way carefully, making sure nothing slipped.

"I just wanted to tell you I am not going to _prefer _for my day off to be tomorrow, Monday of evert week. Is that a problem?"

When Inuyasha scoffed, she took that as a no. "I'll have Rin be the one to take me out, since you look a little busy." She looked over at the blue-eyed bubblehead before returning her gaze to Inuyasha.

"You kids have fun."

And she left, turning around on her heel. After out of earshot, she started to run to her room. Kagome threw herself onto the bed and started to sob. Her body was shaking violently as tears ran down her face onto the cotton pillow. How could he do that to her? She had given him everything she had, her all, and when she;d caught him with the blue-eyed idiot he was expressionless.

No remorse. No guilt. Nothing. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stared into the mirror. Unconsciously she had snuck her hands under her shirt and was stroking her belly gently. She would show Inuyasha. He didn't deserve her. He was going to wish he wasn't alive after she was done with him. Inuyasha was going to become her puppet, one way or another.

The tears were gone from her eyes. In return was a small but perceptable smile forming on her face.

He was going to go to hell.

And Kagome would make sure of that.

-.--.-

**Author's Note: Thanks for the many reviews. Now this is when the story gets good. No, Kagome isn't going to kill Inuyasha. Although that would be interesting... **

**Love you all!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Durr.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I just got a PS3 with guitar hero. I sucked at first (on Easy) and now I think it's safe to say I'm pretty good (on Medium). Anyways enough of meeeee-- ON WITH CHAPTER TEN!! Yay!**

**Chapter Ten: A Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Kagome looked out the window of the car from the passanger seat. She'd told Rin she was going to be at the shopping mall and wanted to go alone. Kagome felt bad about not telling Rin what was going on, but if she did, she couldn't trust Rin not to 'spill the beans' to Sesshomaru. Rin just nodded when she was told to let Kagome shop on her own. She was becoming less and less in Kagomes confidence, and although it was worrying her, she let Kagome be.

Rin clicked the turning signal on as she turned into an empty parking space. After turning off the engine, Rin slouched back in the seat. "Alright, Kagome, we're here."

Kagome clicked the lock button on her side of the car door and opened it to get out. "Thanks, Rin." She gave her a helpless smile as Kagome got out.

-.--.-

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru paced around the family room. The room was actually quite small compared to most of the rooms in the mansion.

"And why must I be here again?" Inuyasha sighed tiredly.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he stared disbelievingly at Inuyasha. "Do you not know, brother?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, then continued to pace. "Something is deffinetly wrong with her."

Inuyasha blinked. "Who?"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru barked at Inuyasha. "Stupid hanyou. I should've guessed you wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha's gaze hardened on Sesshomaru. "And what, oh mighty demon, did you smell on her?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I smelled you, for one thing." He accelerated towards Inuyasha. "If you even--"

Inuyasha smiled innocently. "What?"

"You horny mutt..." Sesshomaru murmured under his breath before shaking his head and leaving the room.

When Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. What happened to Kagome?

-.--.-

Kagome felt somewhat out of place as she sat down in a small yellow chair with a reddish stain on the back. Old women and men were sitting in other chairs of the waiting room, some half asleep, some all the way asleep, and some staring into space.

She slouched into the chair as her eyes darted to the clock of the waiting room. ...Tick...Tock...

A man walked through the doors that led to the checking rooms. "Miss--" his eyes went to the clipboard to check the last name. "...Higurashi?" He said uncertainly, but when Kagome stood up he smiled, his dark blue eyes looking her up and down curiously. He was wearing a white office uniform, holding a pen in his right hand and a brown clipboard with papers on it in the other hand. He shook his brown hair from his eyes and gestured towards the door he came from. "Follow me, please," he said to her, and she complied.

He took her to a small room and motioned for her to sit on the bench at the far side of the room. "I'm Dr. Miroku Hitono. You wanted Dr. Sango Inika, but I'm afraid she is out for her lunch break." Noticing that Kagome sighed, he hurried on with his news. "--But the break is almost over. When she gets back I'll have her come straight to you." Miroku opened the door to leave, but paused. "Wait here, I think she is already in..." he mumbled, and then closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed as she looked around the room, taking note of the cheap wallpaper that might've been put up about forty years ago, judging by it's condition. It was an ugly burnt orange with yellow floral patterns all over it. Shuddering at the horribly chosen wallpaper, Kagome looked out the window. Cars were passing by, and Kagome noticed a car that looked like Inuyasha's.

Anger boiled up inside her once more. After closing her eyes to cleanse her mind of all thoughts of Inuyasha, Kagome snapped her head to the door of the room. It had opened, and in the doorway was a woman, about 24 years old. She had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was also holding a clipboard in her hand like the man. The lady's voice snapped Kagome out of her trance. "Kagome Higurashi, right?" The woman said in a soft tone, then walking furthur into the room.

"I'm Dr. Inika." She smiled gently as she sat down in the seat next to Kagome. "I have you down for a check-up." Sango said as she glanced towards the clipboard. "... Is that right?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, ashamed of not replying to her before. "Nice to meet you," Kagome murmured.

"Mm," Sango eyed Kagome curiously before starting. "So has anything been bothering you lately? ... Do you have any diseases I should know about?" When Kagome hesitated, then shook her head, Sango stopped herself from continuing. "Kagome... if there is something wrong, I want you to be able to trust me, okay? ...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think I could help." Sango smiled softly again before she started to talk, although reluctant to leave it at that. She could feel something was wrong with the girl... but what?

"Do you take any prescription me--"

"Sango..." Kagome cut Sango off. "... it's okay if I call you that right?" Sango nodded. This was good... "Okay. So maybe there is something. But don't expect me to tell you. I can't even tell my... best friend..." Kagome wavered. Why was she telling this lady her problems? This was a doctor. She can't do anything. Closing her eyes, Kagome continued. "I-I live with this guy and we became good friends. I know he had a reputation for being a player but... I trusted him, to cut a long story short." Opening her eyes, Kagome finished her small devotion. "And I've become pregnant. I just saw him yesterday kissing another girl. And he is a hanyou. His brother is a demon. ... I don't want him to know I'm pregnant, but they... have their noses, right?"

Kagome stopped at that. She couldn't say anymore. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything else." The woman nodded, and then took Kagome's hand, to Kagome's surprise and relief.

"Kagome... I want to help you." Kagome could see tears gathering in the woman's eyes. She could tell she could trust this woman, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. "I think I can help you," Sango said boldly before standing up and smoothing out her white doctor's uniform. "I-I'll be right back." Kagome nodded and watched Sango leave.

A few minutes later Sango came back holding a small bottle of what looked like... powder. Sango took Kagome's hand and placed the bottle on it. "Take this. It's a powder. Every day, put about a spoonful of this powder into any drink you have that's at least a little more than four ounces. It doesn't matter what time you take it, just take it once every twenty-four hours."

Kagome nodded, then spoke. "What... does it do, exactly?"

Sango looked ashamed then. "Oh, right. Sorry." She gave a nervous giggle before continuing. "It hides the scent of a growing baby inside of you. It hides the scent from even the most trained demons. They won't be able to smell a thing."

Then Sango leaned close to Kagome. "But after two months, you need to start to look like your eating a lot of food, so when your stomach grows it won't surprise the... people." Kagome nodded her head again, too dumbfounded to speak.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Kagome finally managed to say.

Sango shook her head. "Nope."

Kagome smiled. "I didn't know they had this."

"Well, if everyone knew there was such a thing, the men would know." Sango smiled back at Kagome. "The bottle will last you for about two weeks, so come back here before the two weeks are up." Kagome clutched the bottle in her hand before starting to stand.

"Thank you... so, so much."

Sango nodded before opening the door for the girl. "I hope we'll become good friends, Kagome. Best of luck." Sango smiled somewhat sadly at Kagome as she took her leave. Kagome followed after her, and left the doctors place to go walk to Rin's parked car over by JCPenny.

They'll never have a clue...

-.--.-

**Author's Note:**

**REVIEW!! Love ya.**

**--U.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha**

**Author's Note: Sorry they are always so short; I hope this one is somewhat longer than most. Read my profile; I updated it.**

**WARNING!! --**) **Oh and in this chapter there is a bit more cussing than usual. **(**-- WARNING!!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Kagome, are you sure you didn't overcook this?" Rin asked unsurely from the kitchen as she readied it for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Positive," Kagome sighed arrogantlyfrom the other side of the room, then brought the cookbook which was laying beside her over to where Rin was working. "See? Thirty-five to forty minutes in the oven. I did thirty-seven."

"Whatever you say," Rin said as she looked curiously at the crisp meat. Kagome had become the better cook so Rin had asked Kagome if she would make Sesshomaru the dish too. With Rin bringing the two plates to the elegantly placed table, Kagome decided to get out the red wine and glasses. Rin set down the platters in front of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while Kagome poured the wine.

Today they were eating alone, which was rather unusual because almost all the time when it was only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the house Kagome and Rin would sit at the table and eat with them.

Kagome and Rin made their way back to the kitchen. After sitting alone for a while, Rin decided to break the tense atmosphere. "What do you think they are saying?" Rin asked slowly.

Great way to ease the tension, girl.

"I dunno," spoke Kagome, mostly to herself, trying to make herself believe it. She was worried they had a clue-- but that's impossible. She'd taken it right when she got home. And then right in the morning. _Could they smell the powder? _Kagome wondered, but she knew they couldn't. It was made for them to not smell. So then what they are talking about must be about the company.

But they always talked about the company, no problem, when either Kagome or Rin were around. Even the problems weren't... a problem.

_I'm just worrying myself, _Kagome thought, and nodded. Coming back to earth, Kagome looked over at how Rin was handling this.

Her hands were fidgiting together, making Rin look frightened. Of what? Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, because she could only doubt Rin's problems were as bad as her own.

-.--.-

"Inuyasha, I'm telling you, the smell is gone!" Inuyasha flinched. Sesshomaru never yelled. Never. He was always in control of his emotions.

"Maybe you're getting paranoid." Right. Good thinking, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, paranoid. Suuure.

Sesshomaru just glanced an annoyed look towards Inuyasha. "Why do you never take anything seriously?" Sesshomaru clenched his fists together, then released them, and then clenched them into balls again.

Inuyasha put another bite into his mouth. "Maybe it's because it's stupid to." It came out like: 'Raybe ifs ecouse ifs oopid oo.'

Sesshomaru sighed. "What?"

After finishing the food he'd put in his mouth, Inuyasha said, "You heard me, idiot. Anyways who cares if she smells like me? Any girl we know smells like me."

"No, Inuyasha, she was different from all your other whores. Her smell... it was interwined with yours. Not like regular... more mixed." Sesshomaru looked up. "And now the smell is completely gone. You don't have one scent of yourself on her... anymore. Do you know what that means?"

Inuyasha looked up too, as if to try to see what Sesshomaru was looking at. He crumpled his eyebrows together in deep thought. He scratched at his temple with his long nail, then put his face in his hands. After some mind-boggling thinking, he answered: "No."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes impressively. "Idiot."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, do you know?"

After hesitating, Sesshomaru replied: "No."

Grinning, Inuyasha proudly spoke. "Exactly, brother. Exactly."

-.--.- _The next day _-.--.-

The day Kagome got back she knew what she had to do. She was going to make Inuyasha regret doing that to her. Who did he think he was?! No, he wasn't going to forget her. His wasn't going to be the regular: Hit it, Quit it, and Forget it. It was going to be: Hit it, Quit it, and Regret it. Puting on a rather skimpy bikini under her small maidsoutfit, Kagome set out on her daily duties while Inuyasha's at work.

Fold his clothes, put them into the drawer, make it so you can see the floor, make the bed, pick up sharp objects... you know. The usual. When Kagome was done she went down to the kitchen and filled a bucket up with water and added ice. Just so it would stay cold. Bringing it back upstairs, Kagome bumped into Inuyasha's door, somewhat spilling the water on his carpet just inside the door.

Cursing, Kagome moved inside of his room. After finding something to stand on, she managed to put the bucket of water and ice on the somewhat opened door. After it stayed still and stopped swaying, Kagome put the chair back where she found it.

Now for the hard part. Kagome stuck her hand through the door and moved her left leg through next. Then she moved her head through, which was the hardest because her head was big. Finally getting her head around, she slithered the rest of her body through the door. No way was Inuyasha going to be able to slither by like that.

Smiling, she skipped back to her room, where she peeled off her outfit so she was in her bikini. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, she waltzed down the stairs to the front yard.

Inuyasha would be coming home any minute now, so she hurriedly laid the towel down over the grass and layed down on it. She closed her eyes for at least a few minutes, laying down on her back, until she heard the long awaited door slam from Inuyasha's convertable. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her, closer and closer. Finally they stopped.

"Kagome?" His voice was already husky with lust.

She opened an eye, like she didn't even know he was there. "Oh, hey, Inuyasha! I was waiting for you to get home!" She got up slowly, then fluffed her hair perkily. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he felt her breats pressing against him. Since she was hugging him, she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Yeah, I missed you too." They pulled away, and Inuyasha's gaze slipped from her eyes down to her obvious cleavage. Kagome smiled to herself as Inuyasha put on a goofy grin.

"Well, maybe later we could go in the pool? I was just thinking of getting a tan..." Inuyasha's eyes looked to her skin color, which was already holding a delicate sun kiss.

"Mmhmm..." Inuyasha said slowly as he walked inside, with a bit of a bounce in his step.

Smiling, Kagome knew he wouldn't be going to the pool after what would happen next. Gathering her towel, she strolled back inside, waiting in the entrance room for her prey to fall into her trap.

She heard him push open the door upstairs...

**Splash, clank. **

"_What the **FUCK**?!" _Kagome leaned onto the stair railing, smiling at how well everything worked out.

"Kagome, how the hell did that bucket get on my fucking door?"

Chuckling, Kagome made her escape to the pool. Maybe she could just hide out there...

-.--.-

**Author's Note: Review!**

**Love you all for the wonderful reviews. 89! That's way more than I thought I'd get at this point. xD**

**Oh and sorry for the major cussing in this chapter. There was a warning...**

**-U.A.**

**PS: Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dun own no Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the updates. There is something called writer's block haha. Please don't threat to kill me. xD**

**I'll hurry onto the story; you've been waiting much too long.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome fished into her bag to produce the wanted lipstick Rin asked for. Handing it over absentmindedly, she zoned out, thinking about the new girl Inuyasha had brought home.

Rin took Kagome out of her thoughts. "Does it look good? No smudges, right?" Kagome looked up at her friend's worried expression.

"You look fine," Kagome said admiringly. If only she could be that beautiful, maybe Inuyasha would actually like her, then maybe they could've had a--

"Kagome?" Rin was looking at Kagome, her head tilted. "...Are you okay?" She glanced down at Kagome's hands which were clenched together. Her knuckled had turned white and Kagome's teeth were sawing together.

"I'm fine..." Kagome said, opening her hands and flexing them. While she stretched them out, one of her knuckles cracked.

Rin shivered. "I hate when that happens." Rin was getting off track. Good, Kagome thought, she wouldn't have to explain about the fist. "It's almost worse than nails on a chalkboard."

Kagome disagreed in her mind. Nails on a chalkboard was way, way worse.

"Now," Kagome began, "Sesshomaru really _will_ be drooling when he sees you in _that_." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the outfit that was snuggly fitting on Rin. She blushed and turned away.

"I sure hope so," Rin said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Go get 'im," Kagome said encouragingly.

-.--.-

Finally when Sesshomaru and Rin left together, Kagome didn't have anything else to do. While she'd changed into her green bikini, she stopped when she heard a noise at the top of the staircase. She looked up, frowning.

Inuyasha was riding down the banister at an impeccable speed. When he got to the end he flew off the rail and onto the floor right in front of Kagome. Her frowned hardened. "Why do you keep doing that? You're not a baby anymore." She said it in snappy syllables, further telling Inuyasha that the frown on her face wasn't from someone else.

"Do I look like I care?" Inuyasha scoffed back.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I need to get a towel. Bye." Again the same choppy wording.

Inuyasha only watched her as she walked away down the hall. It had only been a few days since of the last incident where Kagome had put a bucket over Inuyasha's door, which had eventually fallen on his head. The ice-cold water had taken away his erection which had made him all the more in pain of wanting. Ever since, Kagome had left him drooling after her... but she wasn't going for it. Not twice.

She wasn't _that _dumb.

Kagome picked out a white towel and walked out to the pool. Since she always had a lot of free time now that Rin and Sesshomaru were almost always going out together, she decided to make a habit of going outside to the pool when they were gone.

She let her mind wander.

The girl with black hair had been the longest one yet. Kagome hadn't even seen her face, let alone her name. What bothered her was the fact that Inuyasha was now dating her for a full _three days. _Not long, Kagome knew. But when you knew Inuyasha... _three days _was actually _72 hours. _That's seventy-two...!

Kagome closed her eyes and sunk in all the details. It was fairly long straight black hair, unlike Kagome's, which was black... but whisped out at the ends, somewhat layered and with bangs.

Kagome squeezed her eyes so that she could erase all her thoughts. She was thinking day-in and day-out about Inuyasha. She even had dreams about him. Well... maybe I shouldn't say dreams, because he was the last thing she wanted on her mind. They were nightmares.

She was laying on her back when she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was there... staring at her. No longer wanting to be there with a stalker horn dog looking at her tanning, she walked back indoors.

She'd had enough of him. Now... back to the revenge...

-.--.-

Rin giggled to herself when the hostess trying to flirt with Sesshomaru was walked by.

"Thanks for the seats," Sesshomaru said flatly, then turned to Rin. He gave her a breathtaking smile. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the booth seat across from his side.

"Of course," Rin smiled, delighted at how he completely ignored the bedaffled girl. She slid into the seat.

"I'll have a waiter come and serve you," the hostess said angrily.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a menu that was laying on his plate.

"Beats me," Rin said, also looking at the menu.

A second or two after Rin picked up a menu, a waiter came up, smiling galantly, as though he was coming to save a damsel in distress. "Welcome to Jogel's." He spoke with an exquisite british accent. (It's pronounced Hojel's... pretty creative, eh? I know... not.) "Do you care for something to drink?"

Rin thought that his accent was actually quite endearing, but Sesshomaru looked as if he was holding onto his pee to not start laughing. "I'll take the house wine... Rin?"

Rin looked up too. "I'd like the same." Sesshomaru was about to protest, but then he remembered.

She was older than 21.

Nodding, he went back to the menu. "I'll come right back with the drinks." The waiter said gleefully.

Sesshomaru chuckled right as the waiter turned away. Rin noticed and smiled. "What are you going to get?" She asked.

"I'm thinking the steak." Sesshomaru's eyes were going back and forth from the menu, looking as though he was reading a very interesting morning newspaper. "What about you?"

"Maybe the ceasar salad and soup special." Rin said, then put the menu back on her plate. She nodded once thoroughly to show she was decided.

"Why would you get that?" Sesshomaru asked Rin in surprised. "I brought you here thinking you would actually get food today."

Rin giggled at that. "Hey! I love soup! There isn't anything wrong with soup. Besides," Rin said, allowing her eyes to hood and look alluring. "How am I going to keep this figure?"

Getting that response, Sesshomaru's eyes wandered down to where her cleavage was showing from her fancy laced tank top with blue strips.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said slowly, but Rin could tell she'd gotten the affect she'd wanted from him. He deffinitly looked allured.

-.--.-

"Finally." Kagome whispered as she hammered down the last nail onto the post. Now, the banister didn't have a smooth rail. Expecually when she'd nailed a round post onto the end of it, where Inuyasha would always slide off the edge. She wiped her forearm along her forehead to bring the thin layer of sweat that had formed off her head.

Sighing, she took the hammer and nails back into the kitchen, where she'd found them, digging in the storage closet out back. She'd thought of the perfect thing to do next... and it was going to be good... so good...

Just then, she heard the door bell go off. Walking up the stairs she heard a noise. She frowned. Inuyasha would be doing her little plan earlier than expected. She stopped there, wanting to watch with a front row seat of what was going to happen.

Inuyasha again was coming down that banister at an impeccable speed, smiling to himself. Kagome then smiled to herself. He had no idea...

He was first staring at Kagome, who was all dirty and sweaty from putting on that stupid nub. Then Inuyasha's eyes went back down to where he was sliding off the rail. But it was too late to even panic.

Kagome was laughing by the time Inuyasha had made it to the post she'd made. He screamed out loudly in agony as he slid off the rail. By now Kagome was already on her knees, hugging her stomach as she laughed wildly. Inuyasha couldn't get mad at her. What right did he have?

Inuyasha growled at Kagome, and it didn't sound as if he was growling. This sound came from deep in his lungs, without control. Kagome gained control over what she was doing and she used the banister for balance.

"Have fun, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winced. He was on the floor, cradling his package in his hands.

"Shut up, bitch. I hate you." Inuyasha said it with so much... hatred that Kagome's smile left her face. Good thing he'd turned around to answer the door, or else he would've seen how much that comment had affected her.

Kagome's eyes went to what Inuyasha was doing. Trying to get up, he used the doorknob on the door to the font yard to help him up. When he was standing he opened the door himself and then...

there she was.

The girl with the black hair.

The girl that lasted three days with Inuyasha. That made Kagome even madder than she thought... mostly because she and Inuyasha had only lasted a night.

Pathetic. This girl would be gone by tomorrow.

But Kagome knew she wouldn't.

She would keep coming.

And Inuyasha would let her.

Because...

Inuyasha loved her...

he loved--

-.--.-

**Guess who?!**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait.**

**And to the review 'constrictive criticism': I can't believe I have to repeat myself _again._ I don't care whether it's constrictive or bitching criticism, it's still criticism. And if you are going to tell me to change _my _story or whatever, then it wouldn't be _my story. _And I know Kagome is getting quite scheme-ish, but that's apart of the storyline somewhat. I am not posting this story to get new ideas. I'm doing it to show off my own. I said that to the flamer in chapter one. Please don't make the mistake of thinking that I tolerate any criticism again. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_Last Time:_

Because... Inuyasha loved her...

he loved--

Kikyo.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha turned to point behind him, but Kagome was gone. "Are you okay?" She helped him up so he didn't have to use the doorknob. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too Kikyo." Inuyasha grunted as he walked upstairs, Kikyo behind him.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha restrained from rolling his eyes.

"What does it look like?!" Inuyasha growled and Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Why do you always do that?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow at Inuyasha when they got in his room.

"Do what?" He asked tiredly.

".. Shy away from me?" Kikyo tried to find the right words as she twirled her hair in her fingers seductively.

"Kikyo, I don't--"

She pressed her finger against his lips. "Lieing will only get you to hell."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel that good... could we go tomorrow instead of... today?" Kikyo blinked.

"Sure." She got up and left without turning back.

Inuyasha let out his breath. Phew.

-.--.-

After another week Kagome had ran out of things to do to Inuyasha. Giving up, she decided to think about the fact that her stomach was getting bigger, and how she was going to hide it.

She was laying on her bed, stomach up. Kagome could see the little hump forming in her belly when she tried to look down and see her toes. She glided her hand over it, trying to see if she could feel it yet. Kagome couldn't feel any kicking as she rubbed her belly.

Sighing, she got up off the bed and to her dresser. She had been to Sango's a week ago for more powder. In a week she would be needing more. The bottle was half-way through. Since she just took some she decided to put it back in her medicine cabinet. She was humming to herself with one hand on her stomach, the other was organising her cabinet.

Kagome closed the medicine door and went back into her bedroom to look at the clock. Six thirty! Already! Kagome shuffled her way down the steps and to the kitchens. Rin was already there, and the chicken was out of the oven... not burnt.

"Oh, thank god, Rin!" Kagome smiled while Rin took off the kitchen gloves. "I thought it was going to be burnt because I was supposed to take it out fifteen minutes ago!"

Rin nodded. "I made sure that it didn't get burnt." She gestured towards the chicken elegantly and giggled. "Sesshomaru hasn't been here the whole day so I was making sure dinner was perfect." Kagome smiled knowingly as Rin blushed.

Rin glanced at the clock as a getaway. "Oh-- look! Six forty-five! Let's hurry and set the table before they sit down!" And right then Kagome swore she had never seen someone run up the stairs so fast in her life.

-.--.-

To Kagome's dismay, there weren't any guests so the places were to be set for the four of them: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and herself. Placing the last thing down on the table, Sesshomaru walked in and sat down. Inuyasha followed without even glancing at Kagome. She sighed as she and Rin sat down after the two men.

The consversation was mostly two-sided, meaning Sesshomaru and Rin were the only ones who talked. Inuyasha was quiet as usual with Kagome around, and Kagome was too nervous about how she was eating to speak.

Inuyasha's grimace got bigger and bigger as Kagome got seconds... thirds... to the meal. It was when Kagome was stuffing her face with another bite of the main meal when Inuyasha could feel he was about to puke.

"Kagome, do you really need that?" He snarrled. "Your already fat as it is."

Kagome could feel herself choke on the food in her mouth. The tears stung in her eyes as she swallowed and clenched her teeth. Her throat was actually starting to burn from both emotional ache and how much food she was eating. She didn't meet Inuyasha's eyes as she got out of her chair and brought her plate up with her. "Excuse me," she murmured before walking fastly into the kitchens where she washed off her plate.

She ran upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed and rolled onto her back. Kagome wasn't going to cry. She knew she wasn't. She couldn't.

Inuyasha loved another girl. It's been a week and a half! You think that's not a long time to be with someone. Not when you know Inuyasha. Maybe on the first night he didn't lay her. No. That's not true. She could hear them in Inuyasha's room when she would wake up from her bad dreams in the middle of the night.

So it's true. He loves her.

Kagome stopped her train of thought and released the bed sheets. She had grabbed them and twisted them into her hands. Kagome reached her hand up to massage her temples and after a while she reached lower to rub her eyes. They were wet. With tears. Kagome got up and went to the tissue box on the side of her bed to wipe her eyes. So she had cried.

Kagome didn't want to admit it to herself but she knew it was true. She was still in love with him.

-.--.-

At the end of the week Kagome went to the doctors to go see Sango. Now she didn't need to ask Rin to stay in the car... at this point, Rin knew the deal.

Kagome tapped her fingers on the chair armrest in the lobby. That same annoying ticking was going on, and she was trying to drain it out as she waited.

Tick... tock...

"Miss Burming?"

Tick... tock... tic--

"Miss... Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw that Sango was standing there with the clip board. "Good to see you again, Kagome."

All she could manage was to nod back and follow Sango into the room where they normally go.

Once Kagome had sat down in the chair for the visitor, Sango asked: "So, how have you been Kagome?"

She shrugged, "Good, I guess."

Sango smiled sadly at her. "Right. So have you been taking the powder medication?"

"Yes."

"And no one knows?"

"Yeah."

"No side effects...?"

"I don't think so."

"And you have been eating more than nessessary to delude them, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay." Sango sighed as she wen to the door. "Wait here while I go get the new dose." Kagome nodded again and Sango left.

Luckily for Kagome, she didn't have to drown in her thoughts because Sango was back fairly quickly. Kagome concluded that Sango had known she would be coming soon so she'd gotten it ready for her.

Sango handed the bottle to Kagome and took her clipboard after she'd set it down on the counter with the mini-sink. "Alright. Well... that's it, I guess. Be safe, Kagome."

Kagome smiled weakly as she followed Sango out the door and waved goodbye to Miroku as she hurried to the parking lot where Rin would be waiting.

Kagome slid in the passanger seat and buckled up while Rin drove them home.

-.--.-

During the next few weeks of dinner... no one spoke except once or twice when Rin would ask Sesshomaru about how things are at work. Fine, he would reply and consversation would drop yet again. It had just kept getting even more awkward at the dinner table since Inuyasha's outburst.

Kagome's utensils scraped against the glass plate as she tried to make a show of wanting every last bit of the food on her plate. Inuyasha's grimace was placid now, but it never went away, and he never made a comment.

"So, Inuyasha," Rin said slowly, "your birthday is the next closest. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." He said slowly, trying to hide the fact of his disgust.

"Oh, come, brother, you must want to do something. How about we rent out that bar in the town and invite some friends?" Sesshomaru galantly rescued Rin from her dismay.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, we could rent a bar." Rin said, on Sesshomaru's side.

"Whatever." Inuyasha looked away and Kagome got her thirds of the food.

"May I be excused?" Inuyasha was already getting up out of his chair and going down into the kitchens to wash off his plate. He did that pretty fast because a few seconds later he was up the stairs going into his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me," Inuyasha called downstairs.

Kagome was almost finished with her third piece when she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She swallowed and started to eat again, trying to ignore him while he watched her, but she managed to finish without giving away the slightest look of uncomferablity. (I know it's not a word, just go with it..)

After dinner she walked slowly up the steps to her room, behind everyone. She hoped no one noticed how she felt she needed to go slower because she was already two and a half months in. Inuyasha and Kikyo were still together, on a two month anniversary. Now the small hump on her stomach was no longer a hump, but a mound, she felt she needed rest most of the time, so when people thought she was out tanning, she would be sleeping.

She moved her hands over her stomach in her room, trying to feel for the kick that every pregnant woman wants to feel. After feeling every curve of her stomach, she finally felt it in the lower part of her belly, once... then twice. Kagome then caught herself smiling in the mirror. She thought: That's the first real smile I've had in ages... Then the smile would go away.

Exhausted, she fell asleep at eight o'clock. And didn't wake up until seven in the morning.

-.--.-

**Next time-- Inuyasha's Birthday Plans**

**Then, next next time-- Inuyasha's Birthday.. Part One**

**Review! (And guess what's going to happen next in the birthday plans etc!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. The only excuse I have is that I actually have a life outside of this. xD School is the life. Ohhh yeahhhh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. At all.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Inuyasha's Party Preparations I**

Kagome woke up with a start. Now, five and one half months into her pregnancy, she was finally away from the phase where vomiting was a commonplace. Luckily she hadn't fainted, which was a plus. In her book, at least.

Feeling her forehead in fustration from the dream, she massaged her temples. Kagome slid off the bed taking the sheets that were tangled around her ankles with her. She carelessly twisted out of the sheets, and they fell quietly to the floor. When she reached the bathroom she turned on the faucet and turned it all the way around to the cold side.

Kagome reached over for the paper towels sitting beside the sink and ripped off two of the sheets from the roll. She put the folded sheets under the faucet after she concluded that it was as cold as it could get and let the sheets soak the water in. After, Kagome squeezed the sheets and put them onto her forehead, wiping off the sweat from her nightmare. The headache had gone away, but her heartache was a whole other story.

She turned off the faucet and threw the towel away into the trash bin beside the toilet. Kagome then made her way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She grabbed her brush from her dresser and started to brush her cascading black hair that was tangled down her back. After a few snarls ripped out loose, she was done with her preparations. The only reasons Kagome brushed her hair and only brushed her hair was because had no one to impress... and that she might as well look normal to the people who did happen to notice her. She made her way down the steps to get started on the usual day. But there was nothing really usual about it. Although she wished...

Now she was used to this numb feeling that coursed through her body, the emptiness that went from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. It had put her on autopilot, like she was living, but... not. She followed the daily routine now.

Say hello to Rin. Listen to Rin talk about Sesshomaru and how in love they were. Listen to how good her life is. Know how bad Kagome's own life is. Get even more depressed. Follow Sesshomaru's instructions for the party. Smile at Inuyasha. Look at the girl in his arms. Look away pathetically. Look away jealously. Look away... wanting more...

Kagome grasped the edge of the kitchen counter as she was overwhelmed by this impossibly devestating way of her life. She blinked back the moisture to fix her posture, letting go of the counter to regain the color to her face and knuckles. She was shaking by the time the pancake batter was finished.

"Oh, hello, Rin," Kagome said, smiling as much as she could, although her cheeks burned from the fauxness of it.

Rin was coming down the stairs. Before she reached for the spatula, she paused to take a look at Kagome. Rin nodded, then started to speak about where Sesshomaru was taking her this weekend.

_She?_ Kagome told herself sourly. _Life goes on, leaving you behind. Silly you, thinking the world would fall into hatred because your life was over. Silly, awkward, pathetic you._

Rin was smiling at Kagome while Kagome smiled back gleefully. "Wow," Kagome said, not even knowing what they were really talking about.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because Rin said, "I know. The most expensive restraunt in town! I can't believe it."

Of course. Outwardly, Kagome put on her amused face, but Inwardly, she groaned. _Life passing you by. Waving... waving as it passed you._

_Pathetic you._

Rin flipped another pancake over.

"So, Inuyasha's birthday is a two months away now. I'm still deciding what to get him." Behind her mask, Kagome groaned. What she really wanted to yell was: 'For gods sake people, his birthday is like nine weeks away! GIVE ME A BREAK!!' But all she said was:

"Me too."

Rin nodded as she flipped over the last pancake on the pan. "Mmhm. I think I want to get him a new watch. Or something like that. Simple you know?"

"Oh, yeah."

Rin removed the pan from the stove. "I keep picturing his reactions with each present I give him. Happy, Happier, and... not-so-happy."

Kagome laughed at this remark. Hopefully Rin wouldn't notice the dryness in her throat as the noise came out.

To obliviously happy Rin, she thought it was innocent enough. "Oh, stop it. I'll just go with a watch." Rin looked thoughtful for a second. "I wonder what Sesshomaru is going to get him."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, like she was reproaching her friend from being so thoughtful. Really, it wasn't a bad thing, but Kagome was trying hard at being normal. "Well, when you find out, tell me. I don't want to be left out." Actually, _I want to be left out for me to rot and disappear. _Okay, Kagome, depressed much? "I'm going to go bring this upstairs." Kagome motioned to the pancakes. "You can do the glasses!" Kagome giggled as Rin put on her 'mad' face.

"Hey!" Rin said, but before she could catch Kagome, Kagome was up the stairs.

-.--.-

Letting go was easier for Kagome than she thought it was. Now, when she looked at the girl Inuyasha always brought home, all she felt was a small stab in her heart. Nothing like having it being ripped out and set on fire like the Aztec peoples. It hurt much, much less . She could even smile at the girl. Way to go pretenses!

Today Inuaysha brought the girl home to help out with the invitations. Kagome heard little snips of their consversation while she scurried to and from the kitchens.

_"Oh, Inuyasha, you got the ink all over my skirt!" Kikyo wailed, waving gracefully to her masterly embroidered lower outfit._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," Inuyasha replied fervently, his eyes moving to where her skirt was, and where the ink was spilt._

_"You'd better be," Kikyo said, flirtatious._

_"I'll buy you a new one." Inuyasha said, prided by his enormous amount of money weighting down his pocket right now._

_"Okay, I'll take you to the store," Kikyo said. Inuyasha leaned in._

_"It's a date." _

When the liquidy noises started, Kagome was bouncing down the stairs before her stomach could become acidic feeling as if she'd dranken some chemicals from a lab. Now her stomach only churned and flipped and churned, and churned.

She made sure she stayed away from anything sharp in the moments when she had an encounter with either Inuyasha or the girl. She couldn't let it get out of hand.

_"Why don't you invite this girl? It looked as though she was close to the family." Kikyo watched his eyes slowly._

_"Because she's one of my exes." Inuyasha said, trying to act innocent._

_"One of them?" Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing._

_"Yes. But trust me, you..." he shook his head solemnly. "You... are a whole different story."_

_Kikyo sighed. "I bet that's what you've told all of them." _

_Inuyasha leaned back in disgust. "I love you Kikyo. And I know I've said it to each of those girls but this time..." his expression changed from disgust to peacefulness. "It's truer than it's ever been in my whole life."_

Kagome'd left before she heard any more of that consversation. It wasn't as if she needed another round of hysteria.

She finished bringing in the newly ordered china for the many guests that were to come to the party. Kagome was about to go out with Rin to hopefully get a little stop at Sango's Office. She was running low on the powder. Thankfully Rin was just as oblivious as before, so she didn't think that the fact that Kagome always went into the local library and came out with a cylinder bottle was even a little suspicious.

When she got to the office she was surprised that Sango was actually in. Normally she would catch Sango at her lunch hours, even though she didn't ever come anywhere near the usual 12:00 lunch time. Sango looked up from the attendence table to look at the new person who'd walked in. Her eyes brightened as recognition flashed across her face.

"Kagome!" Sango left the woman she was standing beside to greet Kagome. "I was getting worried because you didn't come earlier like you normally do. Was something wrong?"

Kagome looked at her warily, then replied, "No, I've just been really busy." Sango nodded, pretending to understand perfectly what Kagome was talking about.

"H'm. Well, come on, I guess you don't have all day..."

-

"So," Sango began as she handed Kagome the bottle, now filled with the white powder, "what_ have _you been doing?"

"Nothing, really," Kagome said, calmness rolling off her shoulders. "Just getting Inuyasha's party ready. The usual. Everything about Inuyasha."

Sango looked at Kagome sadly. The poor girl couldn't forget. "When is his party?"

Kagome snorted. "In like four freaking months. I wouldn't have imagined people got ready this early. But it turns out there really is a lot to do. Like renting out this bar with a hotel, inviting relatives in Antartica. You know. The usual."

Sango stared blankly at Kagome for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes they've been together. Maybe sarcasm wasn't heard of 'round these parts...

"Just kidding." Kagome said snappishly. Sango flinched, then put on a grin.

"Right, right." Sango looked past Kagome to the clock hanging on the wall. "I think there has been an improvement, even though it's in the smallest. Your growing away from Inuyasha just fine." Although Sango didn't notice, Kagome exhaled at the sound of his name being used. "You're growing just fine. I predict the baby will be born around April." Kagome froze. That was Inuyasha's birthday month. Sango did notice that. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be on the same day as his." She chucked. "That chance is about one in a million." Her eyes flickered over to glance at the clock again.

Tick... tock...

"I should be going," Kagome said her usual line when there was nothing left to say.

"Okay," Sango agreed, and ushered Kagome out of the room. "See you in a few weeks!" Sango called, but the door was already closed, and Kagome was already gone.

-.--.-

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the patience. Again, all I can blame it on is stupid school. This is Inuyasha's Preparations Part One, two coming soon, but I can't make any promises.**

**-UA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so sorry I've left you hanging for like, three weeks. That's so unfair. I really don't have an excuse but my laziness. So sorry. :/**

**I know there are at least fifteen of you readers reading my chapters because of all the author alerts and favorite story alerts I get in my e-mail, so I'm going to ask for 12 (my lucky number) reviews before I post Chapter Sixteen, Inuyasha's Party. I think for the last chapter I didn't even make it into the double digets. XP**

**Chapter Fifteen; Inuyasha's Party Preparations Part II**

_Well, at least now it's** close** to his birthday_, Kagome thought as everyone was hurrying to make sure that the hotel&bar was secure, and with Rin always going out, buying balloons and meat and cheese platters for the party. Two months ago, they were also being all worried about his party. Sure, turning twenty-four was pretty big, but come on. Kagome couldn't imagine what his twenty-fifth birthday would be like, and groaned at the thought.

She weaved through the packs of ballons she had helped Rin blow up. Now she always saw Inuyasha since his brother allowed him a birthday leave. Kagome rolled her eyes. Why would someone need a two-week leave for a birthday?!

Kagome was finishing up with the rest of her mile-long page of things to do before Inuyasha's party that Sesshomaru'd made. Well, maybe it wasn't a mile long, but really, she probably wouldn't have had to do eighty percent of the things on her list if not for Sesshomaru wanting the stupid party to be perfect beyond... perfect.

Finally the day was at an end. Tomorrow it would officially be one week from Inuyasha's birthday, and although Kagome'd been doing a hell of a good job at telling herself she was over Inuyasha, she really knew she wasn't when her hands got clammy at the thought. April the eighth was Inuyasha's birthday, and Kagome now had Sango's predictions of when the baby would be coming. April the eleventh. That didn't exactly give her all the comfort in the world because it was heard of that babies could come a couple days earlier than estimated.

Brushing aside her worries, Kagome made her way over to Rin. She desided she wanted to know the gender of her baby just yesterday when she felt it kick at her stomach.

"Rin, are you ready?" Kagome asked, unsure. Rin tucked a misplaced lock in her hair back into place. She sighed and nodded.

"Yup, let me just..." Rin snipped a piece of string off the yellow balloon in front of her and threw it away into the dirty blue trashbin beside her. "There," she concluded and stepped off the small chair. "Let's go."

Kagome followed Rin out the front door to the shotgun spot in Rin's car. Rin slipped in the driver's seat and turned on the egnition. She backed out of the huge driveway, concentration showing on her wrinkled forehead.

"So..." Kagome said slowly. Normally it wasn't _this _quiet. Normally Rin had a few words to say. Normally Rin was happy. "What's up?"

"What do you mean," Rin asked after a pause.

"I mean," Kagome answered tentatively, "why are you so..." she searched for the right word. "Gloomy-ish?" Kagome bit her lip.

"Gloomy-ish?" That brought a smile to Rin's lips. Kagome exhaled. Okay, maybe it wasn't her fault. Then the smile disappeared. "It's Sesshomaru, I think. He's been so into this party for Inuyasha, which is wierd, because they like, hate eachother in a brotherly way--" at that, Kagome raised her eyebrows, but Rin continued, "and... now that I think about it, I wonder why he's so wrapped up in it."

Kagome smirked. "Well, it's probably some of his work people are going to be there and he wants to be able to say that he worked for 'months' on Inuyasha's party to look good." _Literally, _Kagome thought, but didn't say anything about how long they worked on it for a needless amount of time.

"Oh." Rin looked taken aback for a second, and then she smiled, her white teeth showing. "That's right, that's what it is." Then she turned up the music, humming to herself. Kagome shook her head and looked out the window.

Finally they made it to the library. Kagome got out and waved to Rin as she left. Then Kagome almost ran to the doctor's office. She was scared about knowing the baby's gender, but now she was just plain excited.

She went straight to the front desk. "May I see Dr. ..." she didn't know Sango's last name since she'd been calling Sango... as Sango for the last few months of their acquaintance. "Sango?" she finished.

The woman at the counter looked up and appraised Kagome's appearance. Since she was just human, and Kagome was rushing into some hospital, it would look like she was pregnant. But because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to smell the baby, they thought she was just getting fat, while Rin was just too happy in all her luck, and Kikyo really didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Of course," the woman murmured and picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers. "Yes. A girl is here to see you." Kagome blushed. She probably did look like a high school dropout, no doubt. "Uhm, her name..."

"Kagome," Kagome offered.

"...Is Kagome." There was a silence on the other line and the woman at the front desk hung up. "I suppose she's coming right now."

And after less than a minute, Sango walked throught the doors. "Kagome!" she exclaimed excited. "What are you hear for? You were just here.. about a week ago..."

"I want to know it's gender," Kagome said when she was close enough to Sango that no one would hear, especually the woman at the counter.

Sango looked at Kagome and nodded happily. "Okay, right this way, please."

-

Kagome was laying down and her shirt was brought up almost all the way up, but stopped right before her bust. The ultrasound was showing both Sango and Kagome the moving baby in Kagome's stomach on the side screen on Kagome's left. Sango was seated on her right, moving the ultrasound around Kagome's stomach slowly.

"It's a girl," Sango whispered. Kagome's mouth slowly curved up in a small smile and she could feel the wetness in her eyes as she watched her baby.

"A girl," Kagome repeated. Sango was smiling at Kagome. "Any... any change in the date of her birth?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "Nope. Now it's more ground than before. She's grown perfectly, Kagome." After a pause, of which when they were both watching the baby, Sango asked, "Do you have any names in mind?"

That caught Kagome off guard, and she looked suddenly confused and worried. A name. A name. The baby was going to have a life. What was she going to say when she had to go to the hospital to have the baby? How was she going to protect her baby then? How was she going to explain her immediate wieght loss? Where was her baby going to live?!

Sango saw the discomfort in Kagome's face and immediately said, "Well, you don't have to think of names..." but she'd already done the damage.

Kagome leaned up. "I think I ought to go..." Kagome said numbly.

"Okay," Sango agreed as she put away the ultrasound tools. The baby on the screen disappeared, and Kagome swallowed unevenly. Inuyasha would want to turn her out. A baby? He wouldn't even think it was his. He probably forgot all about...

Kagome got up and sped from the room, struggling to pull her shirt down, wiping off the liquidic stuff off her stomach. _What am I going to do?!_

-

**Author's Note: Trust me, since I'm not putting Inuyasha's Party into parts, it'll be much, much longer than this. And I promise I won't wait long to update. One week is all I'm asking. I just have to make sure you all are still there. :D**

**-UA **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. xD Sue me.**

**Chapter Sixteen Inuyasha's Party**

Kagome still couldn't believe it herself. They couldn't see, with her size, that she was pregnant? It would seem almost impossible that they haven't noticed yet. But then, no one really took notice of her except Rin, and you know how Rin can be. She's more ignorant that a mule. Not that mules really are ignorant. Still.

It's not like she wants them to know, though. She's _glad_ they don't. But is it her fault if she wishes at least someone--preferably Inuyasha--pays more attention to her?

She couldn't believe that his birthday was _tomorrow_. She decided to get him a plain silver chain necklace. Kagome didn't want to get anything too expensive, too thoughtful, or too personal... but she did think about it a bit much for being just his maid. It wasn't her fault.

...At all.

For the past week she'd been avoiding the people she was familiar with like no other. Inuyasha was a no, Sesshomaru was a no... and Kikyo was a no... no. This is because she is a girl, she is a non-ignorant girl, and lastly because she can probably just tell Kagome's condition if she paid attention. But she didn't. No one did. Kagome stayed out of sight and they did not seek her out, but gave messages to Rin to give Kagome things to do before the party. A part of Kagome was thankful for these messages, but the other part wasn't. Confusing as it was, she went on with life.

Right now she was with Rin picking out dresses for the party. It was hard to find the right size since she really didn't know what to get now that her stomach was the shape of an over-blown bubble. She'd told Rin that they should've came to the store earlier, but Rin just shook her head asking what they would need to do that for. Kagome just sighed.

"How about the blue? Come on Kagome, it looked great!" Rin, unbelievably, was getting impatient.

"Blue makes me look paler than I already am... what about the black?" Kagome bit her lip.

"That's worse," Rin mumbled to herself, but Kagome overheard.

She huffed, "Well, I don't think anything else looked good. Maybe we should just give u--"

"WHAT?!" Rin exploded. Kagome blinked. Rin breathed in. Kagome closed her mouth. Rin exhaled.

"No. We are going to ask the manager for help. There has to be something."

Kagome just nodded as Rin left her in the changing room. _That _was unexpected.

But it wasn't as if they'd only been there for twenty minutes. They were verging on two hours... and Rin found her dress an hour and forty-eight minutes ago.

Rin came back in with a slight female with plain features. "I'm Taylor. I heard you were having trouble..." Taylor's eyes strayed down to Kagome's stomach and she gasped. Kagome's head turned a bright red before the woman had control of herself again. "Well, you'll be needing a lot of assistance I see."

Kagome exhaled, realizing she was holding in a breath. She was so relieved that Taylor hadn't blurted out the obvious condition of her body.

"This way," Taylor sighed behind her as she made her way out of the room. Kagome and Rin followed her to a rack of all sorts of colored dresses. Big dresses._ Perfect._

Rin immediatly started to pluck dresses off the rack and throwing each one she pulled off over her arm. Kagome stared at her in disbelief. These HUGE dresses were to fit her? No way!

Kagome rolled her eyes when Rin gave her the death-glare and started to pull dresses off the rack and onto her arm herself. Finally Rin stopped piling the hole freaking rack of dresses onto her arm and made her way back to the dressing room. She put the dresses on the handles around the room one by one, which took quite a lot of time, considering how many dresses she had on her. When she finished she took Kagome's stack from her.

She cleared her throat. "Now, Kagome, try on any one you want to first." Kagome stared at Rin a long, hard minute until she gave up and grudgingly took a red dress of the handle and tried it on.

"No," Rin said. Kagome pulled another on. "No." Another. "Nah." Another. "Nope." Another. "I don't think so..." Another. "No way." Another. "Hm. No." Another. "Er--Nope!"

Finally, after about fifty dresses of no-no-no-no-no-no-yes-no-no-no-no-maybe's, Kagome undressed and turned to face Rin. "This one looked fine, let's take it." Rin looked at the dress Kagome was holding, and then shrugged and nodded her head.

"Okay. I'm tired. Let's get out of here."

-.--.-

Getting ready was even more troublesome. Finding Kagome's long-lost makeup was a hassle, and Rin didn't have time to help Kagome with putting her dress on. How was a potato going to put a dress on by herself?

Her hand shook as she applied on Rin's clumpy black mascara onto her eye lashes. The lipstick wasn't any better, and the eyeliner sucked, so Kagome gave up on the eyeshadow. Blush? No way. She was going to be blushing enough when she walked out into a crowd of people with her stomach. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy from them... city gossipers. Ugh.

What she really needed was some nice, good sleep...

"KAGOME!!" Rin's voice carried through the cracks in Kagome's door. She rolled her eyes.

"What?!"

"Are you ready?!"

"Uh--yeah!" Kagome mumble-yelled.

"Okay, then why is your room locked?!!" Rin shook the door handle to Kagome's room.

"Because! Why are you still yelling when you're right outside my door?!"

Silence.

"Because! Now, let me in, you."

"It's Kagome, not you." Kagome opened the door for Rin to enter. "What did you say you wanted?"

"I didn't say. I just wanted to see how you looked." Rin stepped inside after Kagome got out of the way. "Oh, wow."

"What?" Kagome rolled her eyes. False flattery didn't work anymore.

"You actually look pretty good."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Let's go, we don't want to be late to see Sesshomaru, do we?"

Rin blushed. "What? N-no." Kagome rolled her eyes for the second time. They don't think others know about them? Please.

"Exactly. You don't." Kagome smiled. "Let's go," she said quickly, before Rin had time to object.

Kagome almost dragged Rin to the car. "Time to party!" Rin said, finally herself again.

-.--.-

When Rin parked, they could already hear that the party was in full-power. The music was blaring through the walls, making Kagome feel like she had to cover her ears with her hands, a childish move, like when the fire alarm would go off in elementary school. Yeah. That's why she didn't cover her ears.

Now Rin was the one practically carrying Kagome into the reserved club. And Kagome was no light feather in her condition. Faaaar from it.

Once they got to the doors, a man with a clipboard stopped them from going in. Kagome almost started to ask why when Rin said, "Rin and Kagome," and hopped right into the club.

Kagome followed her in, smiling nervously at the man. She turned to Rin, who was now weaving through the crowd of dancing people, away from Kagome. "Wait!" Kagome yelped, but the music easily drowned her voice out. Her eyebrows pulled together as she too weaved through the already sweating bodies of people.

"Rin!" Kagome gasped, squeezing through the last bit of people dancing. Rin turned to look at Kagome, her face innocent. Kagome internally growled, but made sure it didn't show on her face where did yo--"

"Hello, everyone and thank you for making it to my brother's party!" The music had gone down enough for background music as Sesshomaru spoke into the mic on the dj stage. Everyone cheered. "There are plenty of boos (A/N: sp?) at the bar, and the music will be going all night long. Cake and ice cream will be up later. When you feel like dieing, just go to the lobby and tell them you're name. They'll give you your room card and then you'll be set. Have fun, and don't forget to say 'Happy Birthday' to Inuyasha!" Again, everyone cheered as he left the stage.

Kagome turned back to Rin for an answer, but of course Rin was star-struck by her Sesshomaru. Kagome waved her hand in front of Rin until she finally snapped out of it. "Ahem?" Kagome asked. But by the time she finished her "cough", Rin was already making her way through the crowd to Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and sat in the seat Rin was in at the bar. "One diet coke, please," she grumbled to the bartender. He blinked at her before getting it. She couldn't drink alcohol, silly.

-.--.-

After about one and a half cokes, Kagome had to pee. She hadn't seen Inuyasha or Kikyo yet, so that was either a good thing, or a bad thing. She hoped it was a good thing.

Kagome made her way to the restrooms and made sure she still looked okay. She walked back out and nearly ran into Inuyasha. Good thing she didn't, because her stomach probably would have made him bounce back three feet. Inuyasha was staring at her face, trying to remember who she was, most likely.

Too many drinks, or is it just you?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled at her goofily. She smiled back, uneasy. "Where have you been?! I haven't danced with you yet, come on." The music was too loud, or something.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. He couldn't have said what she thought he did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the throng of people, tightly packed against each other.

This wasn't good. "Er--Inuyasha, I forgot my uh, drink..." her voice faltered as he stared at her like she was a monster. She probably looked that way.

"You like pot on your dink?" He raised one of his eyebrows at her. "WHAT?!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, then started to laugh. "No--nevermind."

A slower song than usual came on, and they assumed the 'proper dancing' positions. "How have you been, Kagome," he asked after finally being able to reach around to get his hand on her back.

"Fine," she said, slowly, unsure.

Inuyasha glanced at her face and then nodded back slowly. "Okay." He paused. "Me too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing he could see her do that. It sounded like he was sad, but please, he had everything. Inuyasha tried to crack a few more jokes, and she did giggle at most of them, and by the time the song was over, he was exausted. Inuyasha dipped Kagome back, like they do in the movies. Such a simple move, how could it turn out to be so fatal?

It happened very quickly. Inuyasha slid his hand to Kagome's stomach as he dipped her, and in that same moment, Kagome felt the baby kick.

Inuyasha's whole body froze up as he moved his eyes back to Kagome's. "What...?"

Kagome gasped then, and quickly took her hands from Inuyasha's neck back to her stomach. "I--I think..." she swallowed as she moved her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. "I think my water just broke."

-.--.-

**Author's Note: Just to make sure you all are still there, I ask for twenty-one more reviews before I post another. I'll try to be fast about it this time, but no promises. I can only say that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Since you guys _already _reviewed 21+ times, I decided to hurry and update. I wouldn't want to be left on that cliffy, that's for sure.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Pregnant**

**"**_I think my water just broke._**"**

Finally Inuyasha snapped out of his trance.

"WHAT?!" He yelled over the blaring music.

"I need to get to the..." She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the baby move again.

"WHHHAAAT??!!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arms off her and shoved him away. This made her breathless. She pushed through the crowd of people, getting rude looks thrown her way. No one knew.

"Excuse me," she told a few people. She couldn't _breathe_ in there.

"Rin!" She choked out, "Keys! Now!" Rin gave Kagome a wierd look.

"Why?" Kagome was pulling Rin away from the mob of people, to the bar. She didn't have time for Rin's stubborn innocence.

"Give me them, _now!_" Kagome stuck her hand out impatiently. Although Rin must've been ignorant before to have missed Kagome's pregnant condition, she could see Kagome wasn't playing games.

"O--okay," Rin said, fumbling around in her purse to get the keys. She handed them to Kagome, and before she could ask Kagome why again, she was gone.

Kagome was moving faster than she ever did. Her legs were feeling like they were made of lead, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She _had _to get to the hospital. She couldn't think about anything else. Not the way Inuyasha looked at her, not the way Rin's hands had been shaking, and not how she couldn't help but feel numb all over. Inuyasha wasn't following her. He wasn't trying to make her explain.

**_He didn't care._**

Her hands were set on her stomach, rubbing it slowly. She could feel it. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay," she told the baby as she passed by the man with the clipboard. "We're gonna get there. Mommy's gonna make sure of it." A tear fell silently down her face and down her neck as she ran across the parking lot to the car. Her first tear, in over nine months.

She pressed the 'unlock' button on the key and the car clicked. Kagome tugged on the driver door and got in, plugging the keys into the slot on the side of the wheel. The ignition roared to life.

"It's going to be okay." Kagome rubbed her stomach again absently, the tears piling over. "I promise."

-.--.-

When Kagome finally made it to the hospital, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk. She shouldn't even be driving in her condition. Kagome managed to pull the car up to the front door and open the door. She stepped out, and wobbled. No one was outside. How was she going to get in?

Kagome was gasping. "No," she murmured. "No..." She was so close. She couldn't give up.

She pulled herself further up the sidewalk. Closer. She dragged her body over the pavement to the automatic sliding doors. A woman behind a desk the the side glanced up to see who was coming, then looked back down.

The woman looked back up, surprised. "Oh, my!" She screeched. Then into the intercom next to her: "We have an emergency. Someone get me a wheel chair!" She practically screamed into it. The woman ran around the counter to Kagome's side.

"What's your name? We'll have a wheel chair for you in a second."

"My name is Kagome," she panted. Come on, what was taking them so long? She needed that wheel chair!

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you want?"

"Epadural," Kagome gasped out as a man with a wheel chair came out from behind a door.

The woman looked at Kagome evenly before telling the man to put her in the wheelchair. Kagome was set in the wheelchair, flying down the halls into room 243 section C. This reminded Kagome of a C-section, and she yelped,

"EPADURAL!" Into the man's ear. Let him think she was crazy, but she was _not _having the baby without it.

"Miss Kagome, I don't know if there is enough time for that..." Another man had entered the room and heard what she'd yelled, so he answered.

"Who... who are you," she wondered as a woman, probably a nurse, helped to dress her into a long white dress along with the man who'd wheeled her there.

"I'm Doctor Miroku. I'll be the one to deliver your baby." He grinned, flashing all his perfect, white teeth. Kagome groaned involantarily. It wasn't the fact that he was smiling at her that way, but the fact that the baby was already pushing. He was lining the bed with thin white sheets, and placing a type of plastic-like sheet on the counter across from the bed. The nurse left and returned a second later with tools on a tray for the doctor to find Kagome on the bed with her legs resting on the seperate places.

**"Give me the Epadural, and now!"** Kagome was on the verge of tears. Her mom had told her how painful it had been with Kagome without the Epadural, and how easy it was with Souta with it.

"Kagome," Dr. Miroku spoke softly, encouragingly, "I'm sorry, but there isn't enough time. Now, let's practice your breathing..."

"_No!!_" She cried. "I want it **_now!!!!_**"

But Dr. Miroku only smiled slightly. He felt bad for her. Her husband...? His eyes flickered to her left hand.

_No ring. _

Kagome froze up, and Dr. Miroku noticed the change. "I'm truly sorry, Kagome, but you need to work with me." He layed his hand on hers. "Breathe in." Kagome sucked in a ragged breath and held it. "Breath out." She exhaled. "Very good, Kagome. Now," he gave the nurse beside the bed a look. "Practice with her."

The nurse started to show Kagome how to do the in-labor breaths. You know... the hee-hee-whoo, hee-hee-whoo ones? Those.

Doctor Miroku put his hands through some rubber gloves while he set up the operation table for when the baby was delivered. Then he sat back in his chair and checked how Kagome was doing. She was doing... fine.

-

Now the contractions were getting even more pronounced. Kagome couldn't believe it. The small ones hurt enough, like twenty cramps hitting you at one time. These were like an avalanche hitting you. These were like a thousand cramps pluming into you.

Kagome couldn't believe she was still alive.

"Push," Dr. Miroku instructed for the tenth time. Was it only the tenth time? It seemed so much longer.

"Okay," he said, "I have her head out now."

No, _he _didn't have her head out. Kagome had the head out. Men thought they could get all the credit...

"Come on, only a little more, Kagome," Dr. Miroku told her.

"Urgh," Kagome grunted.

"Oh," Miroku said, "here you are, pretty girl." He was surprised because little grey ears were perched atop the girls' head. "Pretty ears," he mumbled as Kagome said:

"Let me see her," still gasping for air. He handed the small baby into Kagome's reaching hands. Kagome brought the baby closer to her and sighed, "So beautiful, my Alane." [Al-on-ay]

She smiled at the pink face and bent down to touch her nose to her baby's. Miroku interrupted her moment.

"Kagome, we need to clean the baby off so it will be able to breathe better..." Kagome's eyes opened wide before narrowing her eyes at the doctor. "Aren't you supposed to do that first... ?" she mumbled while handing Alane back to him.

Kagome focused on her breathing, before realizing that she had still been hoping for Inuyasha to show up for the birth of Alane.

What a stupid wish, she thought to herself. No one cared...

"Last name, Kagome?" She struggled to answer that.

"Higurashi." This was no Titanic, and Inuyasha wasn't dead. She couldn't give a false last name. "Alane Higurashi."

Dr. Miroku nodded before attaching a pink plastic tag around the baby's ankle, like an anklet.

After being able to see her baby again, Kagome was exhausted. "Can-- can I sleep now?" She handed Dr. Miroku her baby while he nodded his head. "Good." She eyed her child before finally deciding Alane would be okay.

She was too tired...

-.--.-

It was too bright. Hospitals were always overly bright with all the white walls and uncurtained windows, but it was too bright. Was there a lamp somewhere? Was someone trying to make her eyes burn?

Kagome struggled to open her eyes to the room. Finally she was able to pull her eyes open and look around the room. This made her remember what had happened. She'd had Alane.

Where was her baby? Kagome looked down to see the IVs from yesterday were still inserted in her wrists. This made her a little dizzy, but as she focused on the mad in the chair next to her bed, she lost all train of thought.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

All she could think of now was: 'He's here, he came! He came!'

She felt like sobbing. But that didn't make her forget what he'd done to her. That made the tears go away in a flash, while she looked at him uncertainly.

He smiled faintly at her. "Hello," he replied softly.

Kagome stiffened at the sound of his voice. It was too nice, too comforting. She wasn't going to fall for that one twice.

"Why are you here?" She asked stubbornly.

"Why... why am I here?!" His eyebrows locked together in quick fury.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you do that to me? Why didn't you tell someone-- anyone?!"

Kagome coughed a nervous laugh. "Why do you care?" She shot back. "And I did tell someone. A nurse in this very hospital, in fact."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Why do I care? Why do I care?!" Inuyasha repeated her words again. "I'm the father!!" He yelled at her, and this made her flinch.

When he saw her flinch, he backed away. She sighed and looked away before replying. "You _don't_ care. If you did, you would've stayed with me. You wouldn't have gone to someone _else_ if you cared. You wouldn't have moved on after this _one-nighter_, and you wouldn't have_ rubbed it in my face_ with _Kikyo_, and the fact that you thought I was _fat_!!" She breathed in, and then exhaled before continuing.

"You will leave, now. We are not married, and you have moved on to Kikyo. I will have full custody of my baby." Her voice was firm.

She would not let him take the baby from her.

Alane was all she had left.

-.--.-

**Author's Note: I think this cliffy is a little better, and I'll tell you that I don't think this story will be much longer than seven chapters, four the minimum. Thank you for your reviews! This time, when I think you've reviewed enough, I'll update! [Give me a week or so...]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. You'll at least get another update through the break. Happy Holidays! :D**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Not Enough**

Kagome trembled when she remembered how Inuyasha had reacted to her harsh words. His liquid amber colored eyes turned frosty solid as he stood up. Inuyasha gave her one sharp glare before gliding out the door. Kagome'd huffed at him. He was allowed out, and she wasn't?

She'd known getting him to leave her alone would be hard. But that he was actually trying to act like he cared just hurt. Kagome had wanted to hit him, slap him, kick him, punch him... but now she just wanted him to leave her and Alane alone. She wanted to leave.

But when she'd gotten back to the house with her angel daughter in her hands, packing was the last thing on Inuyasha's list, or so he said.

Alane was never out of Kagome's sight because of the fact that she knew now that Inuyasha wasn't going to let her go. Just a few strong words from a strong girl wasn't going to make him waver. How was she going to get out? What did he want?

He had his precious Kikyo. What did he want with Kagome.

Kagome shuddered again when she thought of the reasons he might not want Kagome to go. A) she'd be taking Alane with her and B) maybe Kikyo was unable to get pregnant, so they wanted Kagome's kid to help fill in.

Riiiight.

Okay, so maybe reason B was out. But A was pretty logical, if you think about it from Inuyasha's point of view. But when you looked at Kagome's point of view, it was a pretty stupid reason. This is because: A) she was in the middle of nowhere and B) she'd need money to travel _and _get a map.

Exactly, moot point.

Maybe Inuyasha'd forgotten that Kagome didn't know this place where he lived? Maybe Inuyasha'd known and just wanted to keep her from going out to the world homeless on the streets. Oh--like he'd care!

Kagome rolled back onto her stomach, which had lessened quite efficiently, except for a bit of extra baby fat (literally), and sighed. Thinking about Inuyasha was exhausting, expecually when you _know _he's not thinking about you back. She rolled her eyes before glancing at the baby monitor, which had just started to fill up the room with a loud wailing sound. Kagome hurriedly got up and shot into the nursary room before Inuyasha could blink from his chair by the television.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, baby," Kagome cooed into the crib, picking up her pink-faced baby. A strange feeling of deja vu crept over her when she said those words repeatedly.

Hmm, wonder why?

"Food time?" Inuyasha asked behind her. She didn't freeze or turn red at what he was implying. _What, **you** gonna do it? _She thought.

"Obviously," she said, bending her neck down so she could rub her nose against her child's. The crying stopped after that. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when she saw that he was still standing in the doorway. "Excuse me," she muttered before walking past Inuyasha into her room. If he was going to try and play dumb, she was going to the play I-really-couldn't-give-a-damn, so-go-fuck-your-slut game.

Kagome shifted Alane's weight to her left arm as she opened to door to her room. She was _so_ not feeding the baby in anyone's sight. Kagome undid a few of her buttons before allowing Alane to drink.

When she stopped Kagome was only able to fix her shirt a little before going back to the nursary room. Of course, Inuyasha hadn't allowed Kagome to be alone in the room with Alane, which had made Kagome irrevocably pissed. Tutting and turning away just wasn't enough.

Unfortunatly, Inuyasha was still in the room, standing there. What the heck? Kagome wanted to ask him before mumbling under her breath and setting Alane back down in the crib. She faced the wall as she buttoned her sweater back up again and then turned to face Inuyasha. Weirdly, he wasn't there anymore. Well, she'd gotten used to his appearing and disappearing in her life, so she never got suprised.

Do I sense a double meaning there?

... Yep.

-.--.-

For the rest of the day, the monitor stayed on the first bar, which signaled breathing, etc, etc. Well, of course 'the rest of the day' meant 'the rest of the night.' Come on, Alane was an infant after all. About nine times a day did Alane cry. And at night she woke up three times. It used to be ten and four, so maybe it was an improvement from the first week.

And Inuyasha didn't wake up for any of the night jobs, which irritated Kagome. He wanted her to stay, using the baby as an excuse, and can't even try to share the hard parts? She wanted to go to a judge about this, but then of course she didn't watch television and she didn't know where to go to apply for a jury, and, most importantly, she didn't know where the heck she even was anyways.

Kagome walked into the living room, with Inuyasha's asked popcorn (a message from the intercom) to wind up watching what looked like a suck-face contest. Rin and Sesshomaru were going at it pretty hard, but Inuyasha and Kikyo were even more into it. Kagome felt herself dropping the popcorn onto the table, bag and all, and turned on her heel back out.

Everyone had a partner here, but where did she fit in? Uh... nowhere, of course.

She ran down the stairs, ran down the next corridor and up the swirling stairs to the lone door that was opened only a centimeter. Kagome crashed into it and ran to the crib, looking over at Alane.

"Oh, Alane," she sobbed, but nothing else came out as she choked for air. It seemed as though her lungs were crushed, but what she didn't admit was that it wasn't only her lungs that were crushed.

The first time ever, she heard Inuyasha's entrance. But she didn't look. And for the first time ever, she heard something she'd wanted to hear all along.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." His voice cracked on the second syllable of her name, making him sound sincere. But it wasn't enough.

"Why..." she gulped a deep breath of air into her lungs, "Why isn't it enough, Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded odd shaping out his name again for the second time in a long time.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Why isn't it enough that you are done with me? Cast aside and all that. Why isn't it enough that you have Kikyo? Why isn't it enough that you have everything you've wanted? Why do you have to keep me here?" She choked out: "I don't want to be here. There is no point. Let me go." Kagome sighed, then moved her eyes to meet his questioning ones. "If you wanted me then you wouldn't have moved on. If you wanted me you wouldn't still be with Kikyo. If you wanted me you'd tell me that when you left me it was a mistake." When his gold-ish eyes turned to the creamy butterscotch texture, she looked away.

"I don't know," he whispered before stepping forward.

Kagome looked up, somewhat shocked. What? Her eyes locked on her lips, and not because she wanted to kiss him. That would just rip her heart open even more than neccessary when he went back to Kikyo. The reason she looked at his lips were because of Kikyo. His lips were chapped and red from their make-out session.

"No," Kagome told him, "you do know. Come on, just five minutes ago you were sucking face with Kikyo." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why haven't you cast away Kikyo? Is it because you haven't had a taste of the Kikyo-flavored pie?" She scrunched her face up, like you would if you tasted a lemon.

"I haven't cast away Kikyo because I love her." Inuyasha frowned when he noticed Kagome's face being scrunched into a whole other kind of pain.

"Right." Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha didn't hear her. It was mostly just her moving her lips. She turned and picked Alane from the cradle. "And I have to go," she whispered with more volume, and his ears picked that one up.

"She's my girl too," Inuyasha stated, putting himself between Kagome and the door.

Kagome traditionally rolled her eyes. "Not anymore she isn't." Her voice wasn't like the firm one in the hospital. It wasn't like the one five seconds ago when she whispered. This one was contorted and soft. A broken note.

He grabbed Kagome's arm. "It'll be enough."

-.--.-

**Author's Note: What does it mean?**

**... and no, it's deffinately NOT an Inu'Kik fic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine. ):**

**Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since December or November or whenever, but I've been thinking about how to end this story, and I've finally got it. Maybe three to five more chapters to wrap it up. :) If my reviewers are still there and want to read this, please review so I know I have support. Thanks!!**

**Ages****: Kagome- 18 Inuyasha- 20 Sesshomaru- 27 Rin- 21 Sango- 24 Miroku- 26**

**It's Time to be Ticking**

Six months has passed since Alane's birth, and all the extra weight gain Kagome had from eating too much during pregnancy has gone away. Alane was now also being taken care of by Inuyasha, although discreetly, because of Kikyo's jealousy.

That's right. She's _still _here. Kikyo and Inuyasha have had more outings since his abrupt infatuation with Alane and Kagome. This made Kagome feel like she was being used (duh) and dumb (... really, now?).

Although Kikyo went to extra levels of pretention to bring Inuyasha back, he still spent time with his daughter.

Sesshomaru didn't come home really because of the deaf-making baby. No one minded that he was gone, they just minded that it added to the tension.

It was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Alane and Kikyo. So it was awkward, Kikyo and Inuyasha making secretive glances, Kikyo glaring at Kagome when Inuyasha goes to take his turn with the baby, and the baby with her crying.

This is how life went; making life for Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha more and more miserable.

-.--.-

Alane's cries carried into the living room, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the couch watching a re-run of One Tree Hill. Kagome was in the kitchen, making dinner.

Kikyo groaned when Inuyasha said, "Kagome."

At the same time, Kagome said, "Inuyasha."

"You guys sound like you're married," she snorted madly. Only Inuyasha could hear her since he was next to her, and his eye twitched in slight annoyance.

"I'll get it," he grumbled, and Kagome snapped back at him.

"Alane is NOT an it, Inuyasha."

"Good, good," he said in the same tone he talked in when he spoke to his exaggeratedly calm brother.

Kagome went back to making the pasta dish, chopping the celery with more enthusiasm than neccessary, pretending the sticks of celery were Inuyasha's neck, no doubt.

When Inuyasha came back. Kikyo got up and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. She flinched back from Alane, who was in Inuyasha's hands.

"Put that thing somewhere else," she growled in a menacing voice.

Inuyasha glanced back at her while walking down to the kitchen, through the open door. He gave Kagome an apologetic look, and she sighed, taking Alane. When he left, she rolled her eyes and Alane giggle-hiccuped. Kagome's attention centered back on her daughter, and she whispered:

"What am I going to do with you?" In a playful way, so it hid the strained truth of the words; there was nowhere to put Alane in the kitchen where she was chopping veggies.

She juggled the bowl of pasta under one arm while supporting Alane with the other one. Kagome almost cried of relief when she was able to put the pasta down and even Alane's weight between her two arms again. Taking up all the dishes took about six times, up the stairs and back down. Up the stairs and down again, et cetera.

Once she was done placing the silverwear down on the velvet placemats, Kagome called into the room next door, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. "Dinner's ready!"

Kikyo took the side that sat across from Inuyasha, while Kagome took the corner seat. It was quiet, all you could hear was the screeching of the chairs being pulled out to be sat in.

While they were eating, no one said anything, so all that was heard then was the clanking of the knives and forks against the glass plates.

Kagome cleared her throat quietly, and spoke: "Please pass the pears, Kikyo?" The canned pears were actually in between Kikyo and Inuyasha, but Kagome had decided it would be safer if she asked Kikyo instead of Inuyasha.

Either way, Inuyasha was always the one to do it so Kikyo wouldn't have to bark inhumanly back at Kagome. But also, since Inuyasha got it for Kagome, Kikyo would ignore him for the rest of the day, until they made up in the morning, during breakfast, when Kagome would ask for something, and Inuyasha would ignore her, to Kikyo's utter glee. But then Inuyasha and Kagome would make up when they go to see Alane durning the afternoon and run into eachother.

Kagome would stutter and scramble away when done feeding Alane, and Inuyasha would smile crookedly. At least Kagome had gotten over blushing all the time. Inuyasha would then kiss Kikyo in the evening, and Kagome would be mute, yet again. Maybe she should take up a job... how about a part-time mime?

-.--.-

Unknownest to Inuyasha and Kagome, Kikyo was seething beyond seeths. She had everything -- a mansion to her left, an amazingly handsome fiancee to her right, and money for all shopping sprees galore to the North. But something to the South was breaking into her glamorous life. A girl and Kikyo's fiancee's baby -- and not even Kikyo's baby, either.

Kagome wasn't annoying or anything in the sense of her personality, but the fact that she was innocent, gorgeous, shy, and embarrassed about everything just made her look more and more fragile behind her already breakable looks.

Kikyo saw that those things endeared Kagome most to Inuyasha, and Kikyo didn't want that. No, Kikyo didn't want that -- at all, not ever. NEVER.

For one thing, Kagome had to go, one way or another.

-.--.-

**Author's Note: So I'm back. Sorry about having such a long wait--- but I promise that's the last one! I might even finish another two or three chapters before Spring Break ends. Who knows? (:**

**-UA, back in action.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. D:**

**Author's Note: Okay. DO NOT stab me, burn me, shoot me, punch me, kick me, or prick me with any sewing needles. I absolutely, from the bottom of my heart, SWEAR that I did not mean to purposely leave this story for so long. I can't even make a guess for when I last wrote for fanfiction without cheating to what my story actually says. I admit it, I use the computer, check my e-mail, and your little 'Story Favorite' or 'Author Favorite' thing has me sweating with guilt. I'm ashamed, and I hate it when authors on fanfiction do this kind of stuff: they leave with a cliffhanger, then come back when you no longer use fanfiction. I have on-and-off months with fanfiction, and I say months plural (obviously). It's a bit of a love-hate relationship, if you know what I mean. I love you all SO MUCH for the support I've gotten, and, surprisingly, am still getting. I won't let you down. I'll try to finish this story, and I hope to finish the other one with more fervor then anything. But I'm not making any promises on that one. Sorry. But anyways... the next part of Unleash Me awaits. I say part instead of section because I need to know whether or not my fans are out there. If not, then why am I doing this anyways? I already know how the story ends in my head, so that's why I need this bit of... what I must call... insurance, of a sort. Sorry. Again. You just love me, don't you? :D**

**Half Time**

You remember those times when you think your life is just in the worst spot imaginable, and you are like, where is my fucking fairy godmother?

... Yes, well, Kagome is having one of those times. She though watching _Cinderella_ with Alane would be peaceful, amongst other things, but she was wrong.

Cinderella had everything going for her. Sure, a few bumps in the road here and there, before finally getting to that 'everything is going for her' stage, but come on. _SO_ worth it. Kagome would gladly trade her life for Cinderella's, because in the end, Cinderella did get the prince. _AND_ she can talk to animals (or sing, but that's still pretty cool).

Either way you look at it, Cinderella is in a pretty fine-ass place. While Kagome is not. Kagome is tired of not being in a good place, but what can she do? Can she complain?

She has a beautiful daughter, who adores her while she adores Alane, and she is living in the man whom she loves' house. The down side is that Kikyo is the one living _with_ the man of whom she loves. Definite minus on the life chart. And then Inuyasha is caught in between the two, caring for Kagome's kid while assuring Kikyo that she is the only one for him. Even though Inuyasha is caring for Alane, I'm pretty sure I can safely say that is a minus, too.

-.-.-

Kagome got up from the couch as the credits of _Cinderella_ rolled along the television screen. Alane pretty much doesn't know what is going on at seven months, so she stays in the baby carriage next to the couch Kagome moved from. Inuyasha looks up from a newspaper, then seeing Kagome is only getting Alane's bottle, goes back to his paper. Kikyo is sitting at the table, across from where Inuyasha is sitting, eating.

Kikyo smirkes and finishes her sandwich. Today was the day she chose for Kagome to leave her and Inuyasha's life forever. No coming back, no winning Inuyasha back, and, well, how about a plain _NO KAGOME_?

... Or Alane.

Maybe all this tension is getting to Kikyo, but she isn't the only one feeling the pressure of keeping feelings hidden. Kikyo is just working the hardest to make sure Inuyasha never finds out about how much she hates Kagome and Alane.

After a while, Inuyasha might just forget about Kagome and Alane, and they'll move forward in their relationship, getting married and making kids of their own. The thought warms Kikyo, and she's smiling softly when Inuyasha looks up from his newspaper with a bit of chocolate from his meal still on his lips.

Kikyo throws her head back and bursts into turrents of giggles, and Inuyasha smiles, a little miffed. Kikyo gets out of her chair and kisses Inuyasha on the lips, thoroughly disolving the chocolate in their embrace. When they come up, Kikyo smiles again at Inuyasha's still-confused half-smile.

"You had a bit of chocolate on your lip." Kikyo chuckled again.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yum," was all he said before pecking her on the lips.

For all Inuyasha knew, Kagome wasn't in the kitchen, which was a closed-off room with doors. He was right... and wrong. This is because Kagome was indeed not in the kitchen, but outside the door.

She had been about to enter to put Alane's empty bottle in the dishwasher to clean before Kikyo's laughter caught her off-guard. Since when had Kikyo laughed like that? Not since early childhood, was Kagome's blunt guess. But no. It was there, and before Kagome could roll her eyes and enter, the soft sucking noises had started her once again. Kagome knew what it was. She, no matter what you might have thought before now, was no idiot, and knew what was going on.

Her heart had accelerated and sweat beaded on her forehead. It wasn't as if she'd never heard it before. Hell, she'd _SEEN_ it before. But it still keeps hitting her shocked as if it was always the first time hearing it. Turning her back to the door, she leaned against it and slid down so she could sit and catch her breath. Kagome struggle to gather her knees to her chest, her fingers were shaking. How could one love the one that hurts them most? It isn't fair. She shakily made it to her feet after the end of Inuyasha and Kikyo's incounter and sat back on the couch next to Alane. Why? _Why?_

_-.-.-_

Inuyasha had to take a double take on Kagome during dinner. Did she look paler? Inuyasha didn't remember her looking this way during breakfast. It had to be a trick of the light, he amended. After all, he had just switched the older bulbs with newer ones just yesterday. Yes, just a trick of the light, Inuyasha appeased himself and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome didn't seem to notice Inuyasha was smiling, for her expression never faltered. Kikyo was scarfing down the hot meal Kagome had made, hungry since her sandwich hadn't done the trick for containing her energetic excitement at the prospect of getting ride of Kagome and Alane. Maybe she could let Kagome have one more day since it was such a good meal... _NO_. Kikyo quickly shook her head so as no one noticed. Tonight. The sooner the better. Inuyasha wouldn't know, and the sooner she did it, the more time Inuyasha would have to heal. Saying that he might even have to heal hurt her more than she would accept, wanting to be in charge of her own feelings, all the time. Kagome would go tonight. With Alane.

Inuyasha shrugged it off; today must just be an off day for Kagome. Usually Kikyo and her were battling it out, but they both seemed content to eat and be silent. It was weird going through dinner this way; it was one of the only times where tension was accompanied with anger and hatred, to Inuyasha's naivity.

-.-.-

Once everyone had gone to bed, Kikyo rolled out of the huge bed she and Inuyasha shared. He, as always, was curled far off to his side of the bed. This would change when they were gone.

It was hard to keep the boards on the floor from creaking, but it seemed like everyone was asleep. First, she'd deal with Alane, who was fast asleep in the crib. Kikyo lifted Alane from the crib and started walking downstairs to the front door. So far so good. The only thing that Alane had done to show she'd felt the transition from the warm crib to Kikoy's cold arms were a slight change in breathing. Kikyo grimaced because it would not be so easy with Kagome.

Finally out the door, Kikyo placed Alane in the car with the child seat. Once she fully strapped Alane in, Kikyo gunned the engine and drove toward the place where Kagome and Alane would be no more: an empty dicount store.

(Dun dun dun!! _Scaaaary_!)

Just as Kikyo thought, Kagome was harder. First, she tied a dishcloth around Kagome's eyes (came from the kitchen, and proved handy) so Kagome wouldn't be able to see when she first woke up. This would be to confuse Kagome, get some seconds before Kagome screames and ruins the operation. Second was easier because there was no bending of the head manuevers that needed to happen. Since Kagome was sleeping on her back, all Kikyo had to do was pull her hands from under the pillow to behind her back and tie them with rope (much stronger that a knotted dishcloth. She didn't tie Kagome's feet because Kagome had to walk to the car, right? Kikyo wasn't so dumb that she thought she might be able to carry Kagome to the car, which called upon Phase Three.

Gag Kagome (with another knotted dishcloth).

This, of course, woke Kagome, who is not a light sleeper, but come on. Usually sleeping people breath through their mouths...

Kagome sat up like a lightning bolt, but of course it was 'too dark' to see anything (it must've been a very thick dishcloth).

Kikyo cleared her throat and said in her best manly voice she could conjure: "I have taken Alane to a deserted place. You will come with me, no?"

She'd played a bit of a Russian accent in there for fun. Plus it sounded more dangerous.

Instantly, as if someone turned on the electricity in Kagome she started shaking like Kikyo has never seen anyone shake before. "Ehh-danay!"

She tried to struggle out of Kikyo's grip, but Kikyo wasn't having any of that. "Come on now, be good." She was now trying to keep her Russian appearence, pronouncing good as gooooood. (Like "goo" and then a d.)

Kikyo tugged Kagome off the bed, and Kagome gave up with no actual fight, walking slowly, cautiously with Kikyo through the house to the car. Kikyo buckled Kagome in the very back of the van so Kagome would be very uncomfortable and unable to unbuckle herself and get to Kikyo, should the ropes binding her hands behind her back come loose, though this was doubted. Kikyo drove fast but carefully to where she'd put Alane, tied to a chair. This was a hard job, doing all this by herself, but she couldn't very well hire the mafia to help her.

She led Kagome to the room Alane was in: the manager's old office at the discount store. She whipped of Kagome's blindfold and gagged Alane with that dishcloth, waking Alane and surprising Kagome more than earlier that day.

"K... Kidbjo?" Kagome tried to make words out through her gag, but it was pretty hard, as you can see.

"Yes. It's me." Kikyo smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry I have to murder you and your daughter, but I'm not sorry that you'll be dead. Does that make sense?"

"Ju hodt fukt tnor dyod hom jouer canvs." Kagome tried to spit out at Kikyo.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does mean 'I don't want your blood on my hands.'" Kikyo nodded reasonably. "Very good." The sick thing was, Kikyo really looked impressed.

"Vouct ju."

"Thanks, Kagome. That really endears me to you. But." Kikyo paused while she took out a pistol. "You see, I have very little time to waste. I have to get back to Inuyasha in a hurry, you know." Kikyo twirled the gun around her index finger. "Don't want him worrying about me over nothing."

With that, Kagome tried struggling out of her chair she was tied to, to no avail. Kikyo laughed.

"Ouy?" Kikyo stopped her twirling.

"Good question. Hmm..." Kikyo contemplated it for a minute, then answered, "I suppose the answer is selfishness, overall. I want Inuyasha to my self, forever and always. I wanted to have his firstborn, but this thing was born instead."

Alane was the picture of blissfulness, watching Kikyo walk around them with her gun in awe. She didn't know her life was about to end. She was little more than half a year old, what do you expect?

Kagome looked away and blinked the tears back. Kikyo was watching her, and she didn't fight the shiver that coursed through her body. This woman was going insane. Who murders someone... and her child?

Kikyo pulled on the safety of the pistol, making a crisp echoing flood the room. Kikyo put the pistol to Alane's head. Kagome was sobbing, past hiding tears.

"EE turst, ee tursk!" Kikyo lifted the gun from Alane's head.

"Yes, you would want to go first, wouldn't you, Kagome? But you would suffer more if you saw your daughter go first." Kikyo put the hand not holding the gun to her hip. "Maybe if I shot you somewhere minor, you would hurt physically, and then emotionally when I shoot your daughter...? I like it." Kikyo grinned. "Yes, this is perfect. Thanks, Kagome, for such a wonderful idea."

Kagome struggled until the gag came loose. "I didn't give you that idea you fucking bitch."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, not in the least caring Kagome had loosened the gag. "And you know what? Inuyasha is going to find out." When Kikyo turned to Kagome, she continued: "That's right. You know how they never stop until they find the murderer? Like... a type of CSI thing or whatever? Well they do that for real. Yep. Yes they do."

Kagome had to keep talking. Someone had to come by... someone had to help...

Kikyo was starting to get impatient, fidgeting. "Get to your point," she snapped.

"Well, I've never had any enemies my whole life. No one's ever had a reason to dislike me. Until you. And Inuyasha. And he knows he didn't do it. They might find out he was associated with my kidnapping a few years ago and find out he's the father of Alane and say: "Oh, it was this guy, all right." One of you are going to get put in jail. For killing a woman and a child. That's probably for a significant amount of time, too. And you know how they say distance makes the heart fonder? It doesn't. Not while one of you are in jail. If you are in jail, he'll know you did it because of how you love him so and want to be with him forever. If he is the one that gets in jail, then he's going to be in jail for more than a few years. One year is enough to think about what happened to get him in jail, and if he knows it wasn't him, then he'd know it's gotta be you, even if he might not see it for one, two, maybe ten years in jail. So shoot me. Kill me. ... And Alane. I'm_ suuure_ it will benefit you immensely, Kik--"

Kikyo had slapped Kagome across the face. "Shut up, bitch! Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Inuyasha loves me! Not you! ME! That's why I've been here all this time! He's been using you!"

Kikyo hurriedly pointed the gun at Kagome's leg and pulled the trigger. Kagome's scream overpowered the gunshot's crack, and_ now _Alane was crying.

**Review please. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! :D Many thanks to Darklight14, kouga's older woman, JEN-SVU, Diamond369, kidalare, Midnight-Ninja-Of-The-Darkness, jiselle101, breaking-midnight, xoxolove-live-partyxoxo, Kaggy-Higgs88, LovesYaoi123, BoredGirl17, 888Amy888, and SharaMoon for reviewing. Darklight14, I will try my best to see if killing Rin can fit in the story, but I highly doubt I will even re-mention her again since she moved out with Sesshomaru thanks to the tension in the house :P. kidalare, if I had made Kikyo bring Kagome to her house, Inuyasha would have found a way to find Kagome again since he does, in fact love her, and because Kagome would have Alane with her. And your welcome. For updating, I mean. :D**

**Never Again**

Alane started crying while Kagome lost her focus on Kikyo. All blurs, everywhere, getting even more blurry, smudging, running together... the lights of this world, turning dark...

Another gunshot rang through the office. Kagome looked around, and thankfully, Alane was not the one shot. She had to look down to figure out what part of her body had. Her thigh was now not the only thing covered in crimson, but her calf on the same leg was also dripping the thick substance of her blood. Some had splattered on Kikyo's face, who wiped it off, but only succeeded in smearing it across her cheek. "Wake up, bitch," Kikyo snorted, "_then_ die."

_It's over_, Kagome thought. _All of my life... ending._ Kagome closed her eyes, and Kikyo slapped her, bringing Kagome's eyes open again. "_Wake up,_ I said."

Kagome just looked at Kikyo with all the hate she could muster without feeling her leg. Don't think about it, don't think about it, Kagome thought.

She was thinking about it.

But Kagome's whimpering was not heard by Kikyo, because Kikyo laughed. It didn't sound mentally deranged, or even evil, it just sounded like a spoiled brat getting what she wanted... again.

That was until footsteps were heard on the concrete floor of the deserted store. Kikyo didn't hear them; she was laughing. Kagome heard it... because it was going to help her. She knew it. Now her leg didn't hurt anymore. _Alane would live. Alane would..._

-.-.-

Bringing his hand up to the door knob, Inuyasha opened it just in time to see Kikyo taking the saftey off the pistol, aimed at Alane.

Within five seconds, Inuyasha proccessed what was happening to know that no way in hell did he love Kikyo. And that he did love Kagome, who was staring right at him with a smile he hadn't seen since... well, since he had betrayed her. _Kagome... Kagome... Kagome!_

Now, now, Inuyasha, your little girl is about to get shot and all you can think about is Kagome? ... FINALLY!

_... Alane!_ ... There you go.

"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran across the floor. Kikyo stiffened at the sound of her name being said by _that _voice. She knew that voice. She loves who it belongs to so she probably should know the voice and that in the tone that he said that word in, know he did not love her anymore.

Inuyasha knocked Kikyo down with such force that the gun flung out of her hand across the room. "NO!" She screamed, wriggling to get up and retreive the dropped item.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Kikyo stopped wriggling and looked up at his face.

"Oh, Inuyasha--"

"Don't even start."

Kikyo pouted and Inuyasha looked to Kagome. Seeing her bloodied leg for the first time, he turned back and gaped at Kikyo. That she was capable of trying to murder someone... he fought off a shiver while he walked over to Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded without giving an answer, her teeth were closed shutfor a reason: so that she wouldn't scream all the profanities in her vocabulary at the pain. Kagome jerked her head towards Alane.

"Right. Untieing her, then you." Kagome nodded uncertainly. This was very wierd. Kikyo was still on the floor, catching her breath from the fall (Inuyasha is very muscular :D :D).

After untieing Alane and picking her up, he untied Kagome with one hand. Once she was untied, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in a way that said 'Do you expect me to start walking?'

Alane made a bubbling noise kind of like laughing, and Inuyasha turned around to look at the door. Kikyo was standing in front of it, gun in hand, saftey off. Instantly, Inuyasha froze. He put Alane in Kagome's lap, who put her arms around Kagome's neck. Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes stayed locked on Kikyo's.

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

Kagome shivvered as she responded, "I want them dead."

Inuyasha managed not to frown when he said in as stern a voice he could, "Drop the gun, Kikyo."

"No." Kikyo answered reflexively. Inuyasha put his arms up and began walking towards her slowly.

Kikyo moved the pistol to point at Kagome. Inuyasha froze where he was, and tried another tactic. "I wouldn't marry you if you did this, Kikyo." He smiled at her gently, friendly.

Kikyo lowered the gun slightly, then repositioned it at Kagome. "No, you still wouldn't even if I did let them live."

Inuyasha wavered. "Kagome is dieing Kikyo. She's loosing blood too fast." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please, Kikyo, don't do it."

Slowly, ever so slowly, did Kikyo lower the gun.

"Alright. But--"

Kikyo didn't get to finish the sentence. Inuyasha was up and running towards her, until he had the gun in his own hands, pointing it at Kikyo. "Get out," he said.

"Drive to the house. Pack your things. You can keep the car to drive away--just get out." He growled the words at her, and she sprinted out the door. Inuyasha heard the engine starting and tired skidding as he made his way to Kagome. "Why would you... ?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never will I let this happen to you ever again. I promise. I love you, and I will do everything I can to make sure you know it."

Kagome smiled, then grunted when the white-hot pain shot down her leg again. "Well, you can start by getting me to a hospital."

-.-.-

**Author's Note: There's the ending. If I decide to do an epilouge, you guys will be the first to know.**


End file.
